


Stone Walls

by Greeneyeslady



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Free Folks are good, Jon is a Targaryen, Multi, No kings., Sex, Slavery, Torturing, hate/love, slow long burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneyeslady/pseuds/Greeneyeslady
Summary: High lords and low lords rule their own lands. Rich against the poor. Slavery over Freedom. The many ways one must do to survive. Golden coins takes it all.





	1. Chapter 1

Rhaegar was in his solar at Dragonstone when a raven arrived for his wife Lyanna. It was from her brother Ned. He liked Ned, he was good hard working man. He has seen Ned’s home once when he met Lyanna years ago as they had traveled through Westeros.

He calls for a servant as Lyanna was with their son Jon as he just arrived home from Bravos a few days ago. 

“Mira ask Lyanna to come and see me.” Rhaegar asked the young girl.

He liked her as she was to be sold as a whore a few years ago as he went to Kings Landing on some business. She was only 12 at the time. So he bought her to work the house hold as a servant as she does receive a wage instead of becoming a whore for a few cooper coins.

Lyanna and Jon walks into the solar as Rhaegar hands her the letter.

“It is from Ned.” He said as she was excited to hear from him as it has been a long while.

“Jon where is Daenerys and Aegon?” Rhaegar asked as he stands to pour himself a drink.

“Dany is making eyes with the men that are rebuilding the south docks. Aegon is probable in a maids chamber.” Jon said smiling.

“Jon,...don’t say such things,...Aegon is with the fisherman.” Lyanna said shaking her head.

Jon was shaking his head no to his father as Rhaegar smiled slightly.

“Ned writes bad news i am afraid. Robb was killed in an hunting accident a few moons ago. First Catelyn after Arya was born and now Robb.” Lyanna tells them as they got quiet to listen.

“Jon,... Ned has given you Winterfell to inherit as Sansa and Arya can not in Westeros since Robb is no longer here. He writes to ask if you will take care of the place and make it your home as he will have the documents ready when they need to be.” Lyanna said with a few tears coming from her eyes.

“Winterfell is huge Jon. I remember the castle very well when I seen it that once. The land is different there and much tougher and colder then what you are use to. Lyanna how old are the girls now?” Rhaegar asked in a sweet tone.

“Lets see, Sansa should be around 14, and Arya is 12 i do know because i sent her a gift a few moons ago.” Lyanna said as she folds up the letter.

“What are they like mother?” Jon asked as he looks to his parents.

“Sansa i was told is tall for her age, long red hair, very much a lady as Cat was. Very pretty, and visits the high lords daughters often. Arya,...Ned said was much different. Dirty all the time, small frame and dark hair. He said she looks like me when i was younger.” Lyanna said as she stood.

“Well Jon, i would write your uncle as it is the proper thing to do as will I.” Lyanna said as she gives him a kiss before leaving the two men alone.

“Jon it is time you learn how to be the lord of your lands and home. Lord Tyrion will guide you in this as he will be arriving here as I was going to have him with Aegon. But he does know the ways of the Northern lands. So pay attention as you will be leaving when he does to learn their ways.” Rhaegar said as Jon could only smile. 

Xxxx

Ned was in his solar writing down everything Jon would need once he was the lord of Winterfell. He remembers when his brother Brandon made him the heir as the castle has been given to a Stark blood for over a few thousand years. 

One of Jon’s children, a male will need to carry the last name Stark to continue the legacy. He thinks on the matter of his two daughters he has left. Or Jon could carry the last name Stark after his given name as the claim will not be refused as it is written in Westeros by all the high lords.

Sansa would be fine as she was well known with the rich lords and would marry to have a good name.

But Arya was the one that he was concerned about as she grew up without a mother as she had become wild in nature. She is his pride and joy the little wolf. 

Arya was always helping the servants around Winterfell. With the fields, planting in the glass houses, help with the cooking. She is well loved with the people as Sansa just gives orders.

Ned would smile widely as he would find Arya in the forge with Mikken or the stables, and the armory. Everywhere a young girl should not be.

As he writes down the conditions for Jon he pauses to think on the matter. He knows Robb was not killed in a hunting accident but he can not prove it as lord Bolton had made sure of it.

Robb had told him of the cruelty Bolton has caused onto his people as he seen it himself. Robb was angry how one would treat their own people. Making whores out of young girls, slaves to work with no coins, slavery as several was sold to the highest bidder to do with as they pleased.

Ned’s thoughts were interrupted when his two daughters came into his solar arguing over matters of such things he probably didn’t even want to know about as he stands to make them stop.

“What is going on Sansa?” He asked looking at the two.

“Arya, won’t go to Kings Landing. I will be leaving tomorrow as she still refuses to pack her things, father.” Sansa said in a pouting tone as she stares at her sister.

“I said I was not going. I will stay here at Winterfell.” Arya said as she puts her hands on her hips.

“Father will be gone Arya, he is going to Castle Black for several moons with uncle Benjen. There will be no one here to take care of you.” Sansa said as she plays with her dress to make sure there were no wrinkles anywhere.

“Maester Luwin, Old Nan, Hodor, Mikken, Mycah, and all the others will still be here. I refuse to go. If you make me I will leave and come back home on my own!” Arya said as she gave her sister a mean look as Ned knew this was coming.

“We can settle this without all the yelling. Sansa I have spoke to Maester Luwin as he said Arya could stay here at Winterfell as he will look after her. And Arya this does not mean for you to run off and give him a heart attack , so you will be around Winterfell and do as he tells you. Agree or you will be going with Sansa to Kings Landing.” Ned said as Arya looks to her father.

“Can I still go to Wintertown?” She asked with her big grey eyes looking up to her father begging for his permission.

“Only if you agree to tell him everywhere you will be?” Ned said looking at his little wolf as she was using her pleading eyes to get her way like she does all the time.

“Yes,...i agree father. So Sansa you can stop trying to bribe me now. I am staying home as you can go see all those lords.” Arya said as she rolls her eyes to run out of the solar.

“Father you always give her what she wants. She is 12, and one day you know she must marry unless you plan on her to be like Old Nan. None of the young lords even look at her as an option to even be consider in the future. Well except lord Frey and lord Bolton.” Sansa said as she left her fathers solar.

Ned frown at the thought of that as that would never happen. He looks to the papers on his desk as another thought came to mind as he began to finish the conditions of Jon’s inheritance of Winterfell.

He looks once more at the documents before his signature is signed. Jon will be the lord of Winterfell, Castle Black and the Gift, under one condition he must agree to marry Arya when she turns 17 or he happens to die before then. He signs the documents to seal it as it will be ready when it is needed.

Xxxx

Aegon and Jon was waiting on the shores of Dragonstone when lord Tyrion Lannister arrived.

“This is who father sent for you to learns the ways of the North. An Imp. I do hope you don’t end up loosing Winterfell in your future, without coin in Westeros you are no one.” Aegon said as he chuckles as Tyrion makes his way to the two men.

“Lord Tyrion welcome to Dragonstone, i am Jon and this is my brother Aegon.” Jon said with a good honest smile.

“My lords, thank you for having me. May I see your father as we need to take care of some matters before I agree to educate you on the lands of the North. He may change his mind to have you inherit such lands.” Tyrion said as the two men looks to one another strangely.

“Yes, of course, please follow me.” Jon said with all the polite curtsy of a young lord.

After greetings Jon and Aegon was told to leave the two alone as Rhaegar knew Westeros was indeed a different land especially the North.

“Lord Tyrion, please be open about what Jon needs to be a good and prosperous lord of Winterfell. I do know the rough life of the North as my wife has explained to me many times in all ours years together.“ Rhaegar said as they both took a seat.

“To begin with the Starks legacy has been in the North for over five thousand years, as a Stark will be the only name to claim such lands as a heir. A male must carry the blood line like your son to inherit such lands. With knowing this you are aware that Jon will need to change his name to be lord Jon Targaryen Stark?” Tyrion asked as Rhaegar shook his head yes.

“Yes, this is a known fact of the North, to make sure his son will carry the last name of Stark. Lyanna and I both have agreed with theses conditions to save her family name from being extinct. What else do I need to beware of in these matters?” Asked Rhaegar as a servant hands the two some wine to drink.

“Since I met Jon, well he is to soft to be a lord in the North. He is not ready by no means as the lords of North will take all he has to claim his lands, coins, and Winterfell. He needs to know of the true North, how they live, fight, bargain, of their contracts and agreements. He needs to know how to read ones expressions, eye contacts, who he can trust and who not to. He needs to become a different man. A hard man like lord Ned Stark.” Tyrion said as plainly as he could to get his point across to Rhaegar.

“I see. But Jon is only 16 name days. How will you teach him to become like Ned? He has traveled different parts of the world with his brother Aegon. Surly this has helped with opening his eyes as how the difference worlds are in ruling their own lands.” Rhaegar said as Tyrion smiles to look at one of the riches lords of such worlds.

“I would like to take him to the Wall. Your great uncle Aemon is still there as Jon’s uncle Benjen. They have a lot of knowledge they could share with Jon of the North as words won’t come from a truer persons that has lived their entire lives or most of it in the North. They both know the political parties, the lands, the history, and the ones that will help Jon in the future. And this will also give people time to get to know him before he is made the lord of Winterfell.” Tyrion said as he looks to Rhaegar as he sees the man thinking of every way possible to help Jon to become a great lord as Ned Stark of the North.

“I will give you permission to be Jon’s advisor, teacher, and hand in any matters he may come across. Sign here and I will give you authorization to do what must be done to get him ready for his future. But one thing lord Tyrion, I have heard rumors of your likings of many brothels. I prefer my son doesn’t come accustomed to such of acting but only learning of certain situations if you get my meaning.” Lord Rhaegar said looking to lord Tyrion with a crunched up brow.

“I do my lord. He will learn and nothing more i promise. Now if you will excuse me my lord I must speak with your lady wife as the North is different in the weather as she will know of what things we need to make our travels more comfortable.” Tyrion said as his short little legs took him from the solar.

Xxxx

Jon was in his rooms as in the morning he would be leaving Dragonstone to adventure with lord Tyrion his father and mother had told him a few hours earlier. He was excited as he never has been to the North only Bravos, Meereen, Valyria, Dorne and Kings Landing. He has family from his fathers side in each place as now he was told he had a great uncle at the Wall with another uncle from his mother side as well. 

Jon looks up as Daenerys walks in his room unannounced as she sits on his bed as he is packing his things as this would not be his home no more.

“I wish I could go with you, but they say it is cold at the North. Will you promise to write me.” Daenerys asked as she walks over to him to wrap her arms around his shoulders as he returns the favor.

“Yes, I always do. Besides you are going with Aegon in a few moons back to Bravos. He told me earlier he had asked if you wanted to join him and you said yes.” Jon said smiling to her as her purple eyes looks up to him.

“Jon when will we see each other again? Rhaegar said it may be a few years or longer. What will I do without you here to comfort me?” She asked as she gave him a sweet smile as she steps closer to him.

“You still have Aegon Daenerys. I am sure time will pass as you won’t even notice I am not around.” He said as she was stepping on her toes as she gave him a simple kiss as they have done many times in the years.

“Jon, give me a kiss. A true kiss.” She asked him as he looks to her wondering what she is thinking.

“Daenerys,...you are my aunt. We can not do these things that you want.” Jon said as he went to kiss her cheek as she took his lips completely as she held his head to savor the feeling of his lips. She brushed her tongue on his mouth as he hesitated to open but he did this once to try and please her before he left. The kiss was going very well until the knock on the door was heard as she pulls away to look up at him.

“If you want you can come by rooms later tonight to give me a proper good bye.” She said as she smiled to walk to the door and open it.

“Lady Daenerys,...sorry to interrupt but I need to go over a few things with Jon if you don’t mind.” Tyrion said as he looks to Jon to see he was rubbing his lips and flustered.

“He is all yours lord Tyrion, for now that is.” Daenerys said as she walks out of the room.

“Did I really interrupt something between the two of you?” Tyrion asked with a particular look upon his face.

“No, she is just being her normal self. She is used to having what ever she wants, but I am not one of them. She would like to but I am not interested in my aunt that away.” Jon said as he continued his packing.

“This is good to know that you are not taken by her, it could lead into troubles down the line of your inheritance. Lord Stark more than likely will have some conditions or requirements for you to agree with to take over his lordship. Most lords do so don’t worry.” Tyrion said as Jon just listed.

“Now to discuss the reason why I am here. When traveling I am just Tyrion and you are Jon. The Wall is very cold and hard to live within. But your uncle Benjen has lived there and Aemon for many years. You will learn from them and keep what knowledge they say to you to yourself. Don’t trust just anyone just because you think they like you. Believe me they most likely want or expect something in return that will cost you dearly. No one knows of your inheritance only your blood line, I and Ned. Unless he told Benjen and Aemon I don’t even think his two daughters know of this yet.” Tyrion said as Jon nods his head as to hearing every word that comes from the imps mouth.

“Women.” Tyrion said as Jon turns to look at him strangely.

“Women?” Jon repeated confused.

“Yes women. A mans favorite pass time on any given night especially where we are going as the warmth of one is wanted all hours of the day and night. But you are young and women will through themselves at you because your handsome, single, and you come from a wealthy family. Who you bed is your business I will only interfere if it jeopardizes your inheritance. But do not spill your seed in one if you do not want her to become your wife. Be discreet on who you bed. And do not make any promises to one that you can not keep. They frown on this in the North.” Tyrion said as he stood to walk out of Jon’s room.

“Is that all, nothing more?” Jon said as he sat on his bed.

“There is plenty more and we have a long time together to discuss many things. But I will give you some advise tonight my lord, read a book instead of meeting a young lady later as i once said it will cause problems down the road.” Tyrion said as he nods and leaves the room as Jon sits there thinking about Daenerys offer.


	2. Chapter 2

Ned and Arya was saying good bye to Sansa as she was leaving Winterfell to live in Kings Landing as it was a better choice for her to find a wealthy match for her future. She loves the North but the lords here was not to her standards as she wanted more than the life they could offer. Her mother was sick when she was about to give birth to her sister as every one knew she would not make it afterwards even her mother. It was a surprise that Arya even lived as she came early and was so tiny. 

Her sweet mother had spent moons writing everything she needed to know in letters to help her through the times she would not be around. She is so grateful for this as it will bring her into good wealth and a better name when she marries. 

Her father said she looks like her mother with the red hair, her expressions everything about her Sansa had gotten from the Tully side. But Arya was nothing like her or her mother she was like their father. She was named by their father as mother told him it was his decision as she was of the North with her features and hair. 

Mother left no letters for Arya as she did not know if either of them would live when it was time for her to give birth. That was the year the North was getting over an epidemic of a terrible fever as mother had caught it while she was with child. 

‘I tried to look after her mother but it was hard as father lets her do as she wishes. I even tried to bring her South but she refused to come as father gave into her ways so now she will remain in the North as I plain on not coming back.’ Sansa speaks to herself always talking to her mother as she knows she can hear her because she promised her she would before she died.

“Sansa we love we love you and remember to write to us.” Old Nan said as she gives her a big hug as her father and a few others.

“I will write and look after Arya, I know she will be a hand full but this is father’s doing.” Sansa said as she glances toward Arya as she walks over to her sister.

“Sansa be careful during your travels, and know I do love you sister, very much. I will miss you, if you find time write to me and I will do the same.” Arya said as she hugs her sister as Sansa did return the favor as they kissed each other on the cheek.

“I love you to sister, take care and I will keep in touch.” Sansa said as she enters the wheelhouse to leave her home.

Xxxx

Ned had his things gathered and his horse was ready and a few men that were accompanying him to the wall. He walks over to were maester Luwin was standing as he seen Arya as she already begun to shed the tears he knew that would come.

“Maester Luwin the documents are in the locked box in the stone wall in my solar. You know what is at risk, and why I must go. If anything shall happen to me then you know what to do as I have a copy to give to Benjen as well as Lyanna.” Ned said as maester Luwin nods his head in acknowledgment and gives a slight bow for his old age.

“Arya my little wolf, I will miss you something fierce, be good and don’t cause to much trouble, aye.” Ned said as she hugs her father tightly.

“I promise, I love you. Tell Tormund I still have the gift he gave me.” She said as she steps back with Old Nan as he mounts his horse.

“The gift or shall I say the dagger.” Ned said as Arya’s eyes widen as she didn’t know her father knew of it.

“But,...father it was a gift. Not to take it would have been rude.” She said shyly as Ned grinned.

“Of course it would have, what was I thinking. I’ll will send words when I reach the Wall.” Ned said as he smiled and left through the gates.

“Arya it is time for your lessons, what about we learn about the responsibilities of the lady of the house.” Maester Luwin stated as Arya looks to him as she sighed.

“I did promise you if I could stay I would do all my lessons, but remember you gave me a promise to.” She said with a smile.

“So we both shall keep our promises my lady.” He said as they both went into the castle.

Xxxx

Arya was outside helping to unload a wagon of supplies that had arrived from White Harbor when she seen a strange man looking at her as he was watching her every movement. Then she noticed the man looking toward Jeyne and a few more younger ladies around her age and a bit older.

Ser Rodrick came out to greet this man as father told him to stay as he took Jory with him to the Wall. She over heard Ser Rodrick call the man lord Baelish. She has heard this name before but doesn’t remember why.

“Lord Baelish welcome to Winterfell, sorry but lord Stark is away on matters and will not be here to entertain you this night. But we can put you up in a room and have a meal during your travels.” Ser Rodrick said as Arya was walking by the two men.

“Thank you Ser Rodrick as I do appreciate your kindness. My stay will be short as I am on my way to the Dreadfort to meet with lord Bolton on matters of business. I do have to say it was sad to hear the news of lord Starks only son’s passing. Words have traveled far of Robb Stark.” Baelish said as he glances toward Arya again and then back to Jeyne.

“Yes sad news indeed. Follow me my lord as maester Luwin will see to your rooms.” Ser Rodrick said as he looks to Arya as he was following lord Baelish’s eyes.

Ser Rodrick went to maester Luwin after Baelish was shown his rooms by a servant as he didn’t like the way Baelish was looking at Arya.

“Maester Luwin, we may have an issue on our hands with Baelish. We know what his business is and he has his eye on lady Arya. She is the lady of the house, but under no circumstances is she to be left alone as long as he is here. Have her maids to keep her dressed as a child with loose fitting garments, maybe this will keep his vulgar eyes away from her.” Ser Rodrick said as maester Luwin knew exactly what Baelish had on his mind.

They knew Baelish bought young girls to sale them to pleasure men, as theses women would not receive much in coins as it was a way to keep them working for him. When their usefulness ran out he sold them again as a slave. 

Baelish was a rich man as his brothels brought him much coins along with his slaves. It was not against the laws to own such business as many lords agreed as some refused such establishments. But it was growing in Westeros as the Boltons, Freys, Greyjoys, and a few others had such businesses on their lands. 

Low lords and low borns would sale their daughters to make coins to cover the losses on property or put food in ones home. But there has been words of daughters been taken without agreements or any type of sales, young poor ladies and lads being sold off to become slaves as no coins were given as a slave is owned and not appreciated. To work the lands of the lord whom bought them. Like the Boltons they own several slaves as they are beaten, starved, and tortured when they don’t do the job as expected by the lord.

“He will want to know where lord Stark is and when he is to return. Make sure Arya doesn’t speak to much about this as it will just cause problems as many are looking to get their hands on Winterfell.” Ser Rodrick said as they both agreed as maester Luwin went to find Arya.

Xxxx

Jon was on deck as he had to get warmer clothes as the weather was colder than he has felt before. Tyrion walks toward him with a heavy cloak and wearing a smile.

“Jon, here this will be warmer. It will be colder the closer we get to the North. The North has strong ale and mead. Unlike what you are use to the wine.” Tyrion said as he hands Jon the fur cloak.

“This won’t be easy will it?” Jon ask as he puts on the furs.

“No,...to be honest. You will need to be different to rules theses lands, honorable, respectable, loyal when it calls for you to be. But also you will need to be strong, powerful, stern, and stand by your words. First lesson, the lord of Winterfell makes his judgements upon the crimes committed on his lands. To be lord of Winterfell you pass a judgement upon the guilty or innocent which you will decide. If guilty you as the lord of your lands will have to see through with the punishment with such crimes. Certain crimes are abandonment, the dungeons, or death. Death is the one that will be hard because you will see to it yourself.” Tyrion looks at Jon as this is seeking into his young mind.

“Mother said death is by beheaded in the North.” Jon said looking out toward the sea.

“Yes, by your hands.” Tyrion replies as he hands Jon some wine.

“Lord Tyrion promise me you will keep me on the right path, I don’t want to abuse the people who will work for me. I want to be good to my people, honest, and loyal to them. Give fare wages for their work, honest work.” Jon spoke as he turns to see white covering parts of the land as he was amazed as he never seen snow or ice before.

“Yes it’s beautiful but what is beautiful can also be deadly. So let’s go inside and gather our things and enjoy the heat while we can. By nightfall you will be holding on to what is left of your balls if they are not frozen to the saddle by then.” Tyrion said as he walks away as Jon is still looking at the sight before him.

Xxxx

Old Nan took it upon herself to dress Arya that evening as they had guests to entertain for the night. No one trusted or evan like Baelish but it was custom to house a guest during their travels. 

“Here child, we will bind our fruits so no wondering eyes can tell the fruits are growing. Do this everyday to keep the eyes of men away. Our dresses more loose and we can add more garments. There, I like it. No one can see your figure or fruits that have came to bloom.” Old Nan said with a smile.

“This man, lord Baelish, I have heard today that he sales young ladies for the pleasure of men. What type of pleasure?” Arya asked curiously.

“These things men want from ladies are the same things one does with her lord husband. But these poor ladies are not wed to the many men who gives coins to lust over a young ladies bodies. Men with lands, a good name, or with much coins will have their ways with many ladies as some will be with child as the man will not own the child making he or she a bastard. These men will say all sorts of things for a lady or young girl to open her legs for them. But you my sweet summer child will not be one of those ladies.” Old Nan said as she fixed Arya’s hair.

“In Wintertown we have a tavern of wenches, is this the same thing?” Arya asked as Nan was braiding her long dark hair.

“Not really. The tavern here the women are free to do as they wish as they keep their coins only paying for their rooms and meals. The other way is when a lord takes all their coins less than a few coopers lets say as they have no choice who wants to lay with them.” Nan said as she turns Arya around as she is pleased with her looks.

“Why do we have a tavern?” Arya asked trying to understand these matters.

“Because child, young strong lads have needs, the men who are not married. With a man they work harder and longer if one is happier after visiting a tavern.” Old Nan said as Arya was still trying to understand such things.

Xxxx

Jon and Tyrion had reached Eastwatch as Jon was freezing to death. He was covered in snow as every part of him was frozen and could barely move.

“Ah, we are here. Lets go have a hot meal and set by the fire, shall we?” Tyrion said as Jon stayed on his horse.

“I can’t move, I balls are frozen to the saddle.” He said as he placed his hand on his frozen pillar and stones.

“Well if I were you I would try as the sun sets it gets colder. And then you will loose your balls as they will freeze and fall off leaving you no way to have an heir in the future.” Tyrion said with a chuckle as Jon looks to him as he believed the imp as he tried to remove himself from his saddle.

“Boy, don’t worry your balls are still there. It is your cock you need to worry about as the cold will cause it to freeze off when you take a piss.” A man said as Jon was walking funny toward the men. He dosen’t know if he likes this place or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Jon was in the comfort of his room with a blazing hearth and furs as his mother did send with them. Along with heavy leathers, jerkins and warmer tunics. She was able to even send him night pants made of heavy materials as he was so grateful. 

He didn’t understand some of those men as they were walking around only in their leathers and no furs. 

One man said this was nothing as it was just summer, he said to wait for winter and then he would know what cold really was to feel like. If this wasn’t cold then he didn’t want to know what cold really was he thinks as he snuggles in a chair next to the hearth.

They were going to stay here a few weeks before traveling to Castle Black as they will send an escort for them to follow. 

Jon was feeling perfect until a knock came to his door.

“Come in!” He yells as he looks to see Tyrion with his eyes showing a smirk.

“You will get use to this weather and soon you will shed furs and clothing to only be used in certain weather and night fall.” Tyrion said as a man behind him brings in their food for the night.

“Maybe so, but it will not be this night. I can’t even imagine it to be colder than this. And two of my uncles have lived in this for years. Any man with such strength has my appreciation and heart.” Jon said as he removes some furs to be able to eat.

“Boy, you will warm soon and then furs will drop, you will see. By morning your bones will be warmed to handle the weather. Your half Stark, so you have the blood of the wolves which owns these lands.” The man said before he left the room.

“Enjoy your night Jon as in the morrow you will start training like a Northern, learn from them, watch, and listen. Pay attention to your surroundings and be careful who you trust.” Tyrion said as he leaves Jon alone in the comfort of his rooms.

Xxxx

Arya was eating her meal as she would listen to the men at her father’s table much she heard was boring and not to her interest. But what caught her interest was when lord Baelish starting talking to Jeyne. 

“You will have your own rooms, and some coins of your own to do as you like. No more cleaning chamber pots, or cleaning up after another except your self.” She heard Baelish saying.

Jeyne just looks to the man when Arya speaks up before she can say a word.

“Lord Baelish, as a guest in one’s home do you always try to bribe another lord’s servants?” Arya asked loudly as the room got quiet.

“My lady and who are you to ask me such question? Maybe you should hear what I have to offer.” He said with his slick smile as he glances toward her.

Maester Luwin and Ser Rodrick both went to speak until Arya held up her hand as they reconsidered.

“I am Arya Stark my lord as you are a guest in my father’s house, as it is my house. Please answer my question.” She said looking to Baelish as he didn’t realize who she was as she was not dress as a proper young lady of a house.

“Please forgive me, but is it a crime to offer one a duty to make their own coins?” He asked back as he looks around the great hall.

“No my lord. But words known of your offers are not always true, she may not have to empty another’s chamber pot but she would only receive a few copper coins to spread her legs for your men who would pay you a good sum.” Arya said as the room got caught in loud talks as maester Luwin and Rodrick was trying to settle the few guest down.

“My lady, dose your lord father not own a brothel himself in Wintertown?” Baelish asked as Arya held her hand up to quiet the room once again.

“No, he dose not lord Baelish, he owns the lands and the building, not the people or their trades they chose to establish in order to survive.” Arya said as she held her head up high as Ser Rodrick spoke up at this before it got out of hand.

“Lord Baelish, our lord dose not own anyone here or on any of his lands. Each person is paid a fare coin for their hard work. Here a man or woman has a right to make a living of their free choice and here one will not be sold into slavery or to become a whore for another man.” Ser Rodrick said in a stern voice.

“So lord Baelish I would appreciate you not trying to bribe my father’s servants, help, maids, or any other person on our lands to come and join you and yours.” Arya said as Baelish just looks to the young girl as he gives a slight nod of his head.

Xxxx

The first few days were tough as Jon was great with his sword as it was natural to him. But they did fight different here as he was learning their techniques and styles. He worked as hard as any man there as he started to like the place and he was getting use to the weather as the heavy furs were not needed until night fall.

Before he knew it they were traveling to Castle Black where he would meet two uncles he has never met.

The gates of Castle Black opened as a tall man walked over to them as they dismounted their horses.

“Welcome to Castle Black my lords, my name is lord commander Jeor Mormont, I over see everything at the Wall and report back to lord Stark. Follow me to my Solar.” The commander said in a deep voice as he glances over the visitors.

“Commander, Lord Tyrion, and this is lord Jon Targaryen. Lord Jon will be our guest for a time as to learn our ways of the North.” Said Ed as he introduced the men as they already knew Tyrion.

“We have your quarters already as you have requested lord Tyrion. But Benjen is not here for a few more weeks,..he is out on patrol. But maester Aemon is available and very excited to meet you Jon. I will have Sam show you to your quarters and then after some rest he will take you to see your great uncle.” The commander said with a slight grin.

“Thank you commander. When will I be able to join the other men?” Jon asked as he stood their looking at the big bear commander.

“In the morrow, enjoy today as you will be assigned duties like the rest of the men. Inside these walls we have no women. Only men. But if you want your pleasures before the morrow then lord Tyrion will show you the way to Moe’s Town. It is only a few hours away. But things will change when lord Stark comes back with the agreements with the Free Folks Clan.” The commander said as he takes a seat to look at Jon as he sees a younger version of Ned Stark before his eyes.

“What is Benjen having change?” Asked Tyrion as he warms himself by the hearth.

“No, Ned. Benjen rode with our lord to meet with Mance. They have finally come to an agreement as the Free Folks will join the wall as we will be united as one. In the morrow you will see a new town being built on the other side of the wall as another tunnel is being made to join our lands. Taverns, bakers, smiths, hunters, warriors, and more in time. But we still need to deal with the bloody Thenn’s. Styr is not happy about this agreement as he has his own clan as they control the deep North. But Ned will explain when they return in a few weeks.” The commander said as he motions for Sam to take the two with him.

“My lords do follow me as I had your things put into your chambers. To bathe we have a bathhouse, or you can wash in your rooms from a basin. Small meal is waiting for you both in your chambers. The main meal is served at 6:00 in the hall and we always have a cook in the kitchens do to so many duties at all different hours.” Sam said as they followed him to their chambers around corners and up and down stairs.

Jon was very curious of Castle Black as he took in the frozen sight. He wanted to go up on the wall to look out over the lands. He knew he could soon as he would be here for awhile. 

“My lords here are your rooms. Pick one or the other, they are the same but this one looks toward the yards and the other looks out toward the new tunnel that will be soon built.” Sam said as he smiles to leave them be as he turns to walk back around to another set of stairs.

Xxxx

Arya was in the great library of Winterfell looking around for a certain book as it was no where to be seen. She stands there thinking about her lessons that Old Nan had gave her about the nightly duties of a lord’s wife. 

‘A man can be very well experienced in the bedding of his wife as she will only know a few things to hopefully please him.’ Like what things she asked herself as she thinks about where she can find out these answers.

‘A strong man will work very hard after being at the tavern as this makes them happier, stronger, and eager to perform their duties.’ Then what will make the woman feel the same in theses matters? Does it not matter how a woman feels? If one is happy? She asked herself again questions she wanted to know, but where to find the answers. 

She walks out of the library into the yards when she hears a guard talking of a few nights past of his pleasures he received in Wintertown. The ‘wenches’ she said as she hurried to reach her fathers solar to grab a few coins as she had some that was her’s to do as she pleased when her father was away on matters.

Reaching the solar she grabs her leather purse as maester Luwin steps inside the solar.

“Where are we going my lady?” He asked looking down at her as she was putting her leather coin purse in her pockets.

“To Wintertown. I would like to have a few words with our people. To see how they are faring without father, to see if anyone needs anything. To ask questions honestly.” She said with a smile.

“This will be good, be back before the evening meal, aye?” He asked as she agreed with a smile.

She was walking around Wintertown as she knows very well her surroundings here as she comes here often. There were huts built together at one end of town with the taverns close by as she walks over into them as women were standing in groups, some in front of their doors as others were walking into the large taverns. 

She sees a red head young woman with a small basket as she was buying some food. Her dress was like the others as it showed way to much skin to not be a wench as she walks toward her.

“My lady, may I have a word with you in private, as I can pay you for your time?” Arya asked when she reached the red head lady.

“A word you ask?” The red head was saying when they were interrupted.

“Lady Arya, why are you over here in this part of town?” Asked Ira one of the older maids of Winterfell.

“I was given permission by maester Luwin as he knows where I am. I was asking around to see if everyone is doing fine since my lord father is away on matters?” Arya asked as Ira looks to her to make sure she was doing fine.

“Don’t be late, as I will see you at meal time.” Ira said as she walks off looking at the red head woman before leaving.

“My lady, my apologies. I did not know of your name.” The red head said as she looks to Arya with curiosity.

“I am here to ask some questions as I really want to understand some things when one is married. I have coins as I can pay you. Can you help me?” Arya asked looking to her with her grey eyes.

“Yes, follow me to my home. My name is Ros, my lady.” Ros said with a smile as she follows her down the street.

Xxxx

It has been two moons at Castle Black as the tunnels was being made and the town being built. Jon had made friends as Sam became one of them. He liked the commander as well as he would talk old tales to him and explain much of Bear Island and their ways and traditions. 

Maester Aemon and Jon became close as they spoke every day as he would listen to everything the great man would say to him. 

With his duties, lessons, and the knowledge of many he wonders about what his other two uncles would tell him. 

Then one morning he woke with two large men standing over him as he recognized one to be his Uncle Ned as it has been many years the last time he seen him, but he knew it was him.

After several days he spent with his uncles he was called to the commanders solar as Tyrion, Benjen, Ned, the commander, Tormund, maester Aemon, and Mance were waiting for him at the large table.

“Jon, have a seat. We need to go over a few things as the ones in this room will be a witness to our agreements. Questions will be asked as well as it is time for the documents to be signed and agreed upon.” Ned said as he points to a chair for him to sit.

“Jon, lord Stark has announced you to become his heir of his lands and lord of Winterfell. This will happen upon his death in many years we pray as these are his wishes. Here is the finale document that has our signatures as we will need yours.” Tyrion said as he hands over the papers to Jon as he signs without reading any of it as Benjen smiles and shakes his head.

“Jon, you didn’t read the agreement.” Benjen said as the others laughed with a slight chuckle.

“He is my family, my uncle. I do not need to read it as I trust him. I will do as he wishes to over see his lands and home.” Jon said as Benjen shook his head.

“Jon, you are a Stark by blood but when the time comes you have agreed to carry the Stark name after your given name.” Said the commander.

“Aye.” Jon agreed.

“Jon, you will hold title of lord of Winterfell, Castle Black, and the Gift. Partnership with Mance and the lands that hold our people together beyond the wall.” Benjen said as Jon looks to his uncle with scrunched eye brows.

“Castle Black and the gift, but uncle Benjen, are these not your inheritance?” Asked Jon looking at his three uncles.

“They are yours now as I can bare no heir. I had an accident several years ago as my seed will not bare a child.” Benjen said.

“Do you agree?” Asked Benjen with a smile.

“Aye, yes I agree.

“Jon, you will stay true to the North, the lands, and your people. Be fare in matters concerning others, make honest judgements, and deal with other lords thinking of your lands and the people of the North.” Asked Maester Aemon.

“Aye.” Jon said said with his head held high.

“Jon Targaryen Stark, the Free Folks are given lands from lord Ned Stark. To begin a new life with hope of prosperity and long life to come. Do you agree to keep the same agreements that has been settled once you inherit the lands?” Asked Mance as he he looks to the young lad.

“Yes, and to see if more can be done later in the future to help our people in their futures.” Jon said looking straight to Mance as they both give a nod.

“Our people are free, as some women and young children are taken as others in your lands. Do you agree to keep slavery away from the lands you inherit and promise not hold truce with such lords that conduct such trades.” Asked Tormund as he glares to Jon.

“Aye, my father and uncles have explained these matters to me as I must hold guest rights but one is to know their enemies. But I will not give into slavery no matter what the offer.” Jon said as each man looks to him with a nod.

“Jon, I hold one finale agreement. This is to become the lord of Winterfell. Two other copies have been written, as one sent to your parents and the other stayed at Winterfell. This you will read, but not agree on today. This is one you will go over with lord Tyrion as to questions than we will discuss them together. Attached is another paper that will give you some answers maybe not all. But take this, and when you read it over and truly make your decision then sign it, but not until then.” Ned said as he hands Tyrion the document.

“Yes uncle.” Jon said as he stands.

“Well this went good as it is time to celebrate.” Mance said as everyone agreed.

“Maggies is just through the tunnels as they have a hot meal and lots of dark ale, better than your cook. Let’s go and have a few on me.” Tormund said as he grabs Jon’s shoulder as the others laughed at his expression.

Xxxx

Arya was walking to Ros’s home as she went inside as she was not there. Ros had explained as best she could the ways a man could be with a woman and so on. She even gave her a few books as it showed pictures of men and women. Sex, love, bedding, fucking, the need, pleasures, desires, it all was really difficult to understand which one meant what it the books. 

Ros had told her to just go into her home as no one would see her outside the doors as this was why she was here to return the books as she heard voices outside the door.

She hid behind a wooden stand as one would use to undress as she hears the two enter. She stayed quiet as it was Ros and a man. 

“I have a silver and two coppers to give. Will this do?” The man asked as he feels her breast as she takes the coins into her hand.

“This will do for a quick release. Do you want my hands or my mouth?” She asked as she was unlacing the guards breeches as Arya was watching the two as she holds her mouth with her hand not to speak out loud.

“Your sweet mouth if you please.” He said as she kissed him as her tongue went into his mouth as Arya was watching every single movement they both made.

Ros went to her knees as she sees her wrap her mouth around a small looking cock as she seen it starting to grow fast with each stroke of her mouth. The guard had his hand on the back of her head as it looks if he was pushing her head closer into him as she would take her tongue at times to lick all around his hard cock as he would moan.

“You feel so good when you do this.” The guard said as she watches Ros go faster on him as her head was going back and forth as he would move his hips with her movements. 

“Here it comes!” He said as he let out a loud moan as she was sucking harder as she sees Ros moves her mouth away from his hardness as he spills on her chest.

Arya didn’t know what to think of this as the man was gasping with his release but Ros was doing nothing different except cleaning herself.

“Until next time have a nice day.” Ros said to the guard as he hurried away. Before she could come out from her spot there was a knock at her door as she seen Ros drink some wine and close her robe as she answers the door.

“Yes, can I help you?” She said as the tall man walks inside with a smile.

“Yes you can. Four silvers and I like it rough.” The man said as he walks in and starts to undress him self as Ros closes her door.

“Bend over the bed and stay on your knees. Don’t speak.” He said as she took the silver and does as he asked.

Arya watches as the man plays with his soft cock as she sees him spit into his hands as she thought this was strange. The man rubs in between Ros’s legs to were her sex was as Arya seen his fingers go inside of her as he still had his cock in his own hands. 

Then he steps behind her to ram hard inside of her as she heard her make a noise as he was pounding hard and deep into her as he holds her hips. He was making all types of noises as she seen Ros moving her hips with his movements as he bends over her back to put his hands on one of her breast. 

Arya looks as she thinks this is the way the dogs do it as she has seen them many times as well as the horses, sheep, and pigs. 

Then she sees the man grab her hair with one hand as his other grabs her shoulder as he pounds into her harder as he is making the loudest noise as Ros keeps a small smile on her face as he pulls out of her to lay his hard cock on her back as his hand strokes himself to spill on her back and arse.

Arya was amazed as she heard the sounds and seen close up as his cock was spilling all over Ros. Afterwards he puts on his clothes to leave as once again Ros was cleaning herself. Arya thought she would stay there for a bit longer as she wanted to learn more as she watched Ros after a short while open the door again to another, than another. 

‘It will be a long afternoon.’ She tells herself as she watches another as Ros was sitting on top of this man.

Xxxx

Jon was with a group of men as Tormund was having his way with a woman when a red head walks over to him. 

“Your a lord, what is your name as mine is Ygritte.” She said as she takes a drink of her ale.

“Jon, yes and I am a lord.” He said as he looks around the room as laughter was everywhere.

“Where’s your woman Jon?” She asked as she came closer to his table.

“I have no woman.” He said as he takes a drink.

“I can be your woman for the night, what do you say?” She asked as she takes a seat on his lap as he looks to her.

“I don’t need a woman as I am to young to make any promises.” He said as he looks to her red hair, blue eyes that are to far apart, and crooked teeth as she smiles to him.

“I need no promises, just a mate to keep me warm this night.” She said as she starts to rub his cock as this made him jump a little as he looks to her.

“There are other men here that can keep you warm my lady.” Jon said as he put his hand on top of hers as she was still rubbing his cock as it was starting to harden.

“My eye have been on you these last few moons.” She said as he removes her hand as she bends down to whisper into his ear.

“Have a few more drinks my lord as I will have you this night.” She said as she went to get up as she licked his lips as he looks up to her as he seen her smile.

‘What the bloody hells was that all about.’ He asked himself as he watched her go to a group of men and a few ladies as they were all most all Free Folks. 

He drunk some more ale as he listened to tales as Tormund was a great story teller as many would laugh and curse at his tales. The night was getting late as he was leaving the new built tavern as he was making way through the tunnel to head to his rooms when he was stopped.

He was a bit drunk as he was feeling good as his tiredness was setting in when he felt arms wrap around his waist.

“Jon, come with me, my bed is closer as we need no stairs to climb.” The red head said as he was looking to her as she was doubled.

“No, I will go to my own rooms my lady. So good night.” He said as he removes her arms to stagger past her as he holds on to the stairs as he climbs. 

He makes it to his rooms as he undressed as his room was very warm. He climbs into bed to lay on his back when he hears his door shut and locks as he turns to see who it was that came into his rooms as he forgot to lock the door behind him.

“I don’t take no for an answer.” Ygritte said as she pulls off her furs to climb on his bed as he covers his face with his hands to speak as he felt a warm mouth on his cock as he looks to her sucking him. 

“No,...we can not do this...” he was saying as it was feeling so good as he felt himself get hard as his traitor hands went to her head as to guide her as he grew harder inside her warm mouth.

It has been moons since he was with a woman in Bravos as his body betrayed him as he brings her up to turn her over as he sticks his hardness in side her wet warmth as he began to pound quickly with need. 

He was trying to control his urge to spill as it was just to long as it came quickly as he hurries to spill on her arse. She gave a few moans as she had released with him as well. He breaths heavily as he gets from the bed as she was looking to him as she was wanting more.

“This was not to happen. I am sorry for my action but I must insist you leave.” Jon said as he cleans himself as he brought her a wet cloth to do the same.

“I will for now, but we will be together again my lord. My eyes have been on you my lord as I get what I want.” She said as she dressed as she went to kiss him as he moved away before she could as she looks to him as he opens the door.

“There will not be again as I have stated before this can not happen.’ He said as he closed the door to lock it as he crashed on his bed.

“Bloody hells what have I done?” He said as his eyes closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Arya was excited as her father was coming home soon after being gone over a year as Sansa was staying at Kings Landing. She was braiding her own hair as it was so long hanging down to the middle of her back. 

Old Nan had gotten her in the habit of binding herself everyday as it was natural for her to do as she thought no man needs to see her fruits as they grow. She is 13 name days now almost a woman grown even though she has not flowered yet as it was no concern to her but the maids would always come to check her linens as this was very annoying to her. She thinks one day soon this should stop as she looks into the mirror pleased with her doings.

“Arya!...Arya Stark!” She heard someone yelling down the hall as she turns to look toward the door.

‘He knows it was me, oh bloody hells.’ She says as she hurries to grab her leather boots to put on as her wooden door opens to see Ser Rodrik looking at her furiously as she was seeing red in his old angry eyes.

“Yes Ser Rodrik?” She asked as nothing had happen.

“Is there something you need to tell me my lady?” He asked standing at her door as she could smell the pig shit that he must have came in to contact with.

“Like what Ser?” She asked as she stands looking to the old man.

“I will give you one guess as to what, my lady.” He said as the smell was getting awful as Old Nan and maester Luwin showed up behind him as they were holding their noses.

“Ser Rodrik, Theon deserved it. It was not meant for you. For that I am sorry, but not for Theon.” She said as she placed her arms around her stomach as she confides to her crimes of mischief.

At that moment the horn was blowing as the lord of Winterfell has came home sooner than what they were expecting as their eyes widen.

“Father!” She said as they all hurried to the yard to welcome him home.

Xxxx

Ned was entering Winterfell gates as he knew he caught everyone by surprise as he seen many hurrying to gather in line to meet his arrival.

He was looking around to find one face as he seen her his little wolf as she has grown some in height but she was still very small then the ones her age.

“Welcome home my lord!” The people said out loud with smiles as Arya runs to her father’s arms as they both smile as everyone watches them.

“The Greyjoys have arrived, same as lord Bolton, and lord Robert with his son.” Ser Rodrick said as Ned looks to him as he leans in toward the man to take a sniff as this caused him to hold his nose.

“Do I dare ask?” Ned said as he seen in line was Ramsay, Gendry, and Theon as all three was covered in shit. He instantly turns his head to look at Arya.

“As long as those three lads are here I will not stand to close to them when entering anywhere.” Ser Rodrik said as he looks to Arya as she tries to hide her face.

“Arya Stark, is there a reason for such things to be done to another?” Her father asked as the three lads spoke up to explain it was all an accident as everything would be forgiven.

Arya looks to the three as she just glares at them. She was not finished getting her revenge.

“Very well Ser, lets have a bite to eat as we rode all night.” Ned said as several men were behind them as they were entering the gates as Arya hurried into the castle.

“Aye, these men will take care of your horses as theses ladies will show you to your quarters. Good to see you Tormund, aye lord Tyrion. Please come join the others as the morning meal is hot and ready.” Said Ser Rodrik as Tormund stands in front of him as he smells the old man.

“Little wolf’s doing?” Tormund asked with a wide smile.

“Aye, those lads had done something to her for this to happen. We both know she is not yet done with them.” Ser Rodrik said as they both chuckled.

“Aye, they probably did deserve it.” Tormund said as he went toward the castle.

Xxxx

Arya was sitting close to her father as the other men were making their way to the great hall to have their morning meal. 

“Tell me what happened?” Ned said as he looks to his daughter as he takes a sip from his horn.

“They took all the blueberry tarts.” She said as he looks to her not following why she punished them this way.

“Arya, over tarts?” He asked with his eye brows raised.

“They had taken them all the last five days as I have not had one. Ira had made them for me as I have done all my lessons, duties, and helped with ones chores. She only makes them once a week. They took them all and hid them as they eat them when I am doing my lessons, or duties as they tease me.” She said as she puts food into her mouth as Ned smiles to her.

“So what did you do to cause Ser Rodrik to be caught up in your revenge?” Ned asked as she looks wide eyed to her father.

“I heard them say they where going to train at first light, ....so i took some pig shittt,...i mean pig dung and put it above the doors of the armory. When they open the door the watery pig dung fell on top their stupid heads.” She said as Ned had to chuckle at the thought of what she was telling him.

“Arya, for doing this you will clean the armory floors, walls and the doors after your meal. If you are determined to get your revenge then make sure it does not include ones that are innocent, aye?” He asked as she nods her head.

Xxxx

Benjen had taken Jon with him to see the North that he one day would be lord over as he met several lords and ladies as the common folks of each house. He had seen the lands that he would rule over that was to be harvested each year. 

Benjen had explain which crops grew best where and when to plant, how many people it took to work each field. He showed him the glass houses for the hard winters, explained how to work them to make food last until the next spring.

As they made camp that night Benjen knew something was on Jon’s mind ever since they left Castle Black as it showed on the young lad’s face. 

“Are you ready to speak about your troubles?” Benjen asked as they ate their meal.

“Before we left lord Tyrion said the last document he held was a big decision to make. He said it was more or less an agreement for marriage as Uncle Ned had chose for me to wed.” Jon said as he messed with his foods.

“Did you read it?” Benjen asked as he watched Jon look to him.

“Yes,...Arya is my cousin, that is not the problem as she is what 13 name days now. I am to agree to marry her but that is still four years of waiting. What if I stray? Many ladies make it hard to be true to ones word when you do not know the other person.” Jon said as he looks to Benjen.

“Aye, the beauty of a woman can be deadly. But what you speak is true. When you sign the agreement this does give your word to be betroth to Arya. And you are 17 name days and young. Many will throw themselves at you now and after you wed, no matter who she is. But this is a decision any man makes once a betroth is made or even marriage.” Benjen said as he ate some more food.

“So no answer you can give me?” Jon said as he drinks some ale.

“You can be honest to Ned, let him know your troubles and thoughts on this and together maybe you can agree on something. If it was me,....I would agree to sign the document in a year or two. This way if you need to adventure out in needs or curiosity then you could with a clean mind. But be careful as if you get one with child problems could occur and cost you Winterfell. Arya is still somewhat a child in many ways, but soon she will not be as this will catch other lord’s attentions as they will try and persuade Ned to marry her with their sons to keep a hold on Winterfell. Every lord knows Arya will stay in the North unlike Sansa.” Benjen said as he lays back against a tree.

“Are you with some one now?” Benjen asked as he pulls a cover over himself..

“No, but she had came to my room as i was saying no but it did progress to a fast release when I shouldn’t have. She still comes around trying to persuade me as I do my best to stay away. But when I get heavy in my cups this is when she seeks me out as it is very hard to refuse.” Jon said shyly but honestly.

“Aye, the good nights of a heavy cup. She wanting you to make a mistake in this as if she gets with child as a honorable man and lord, you will be obligated to wed her. Be careful with this one Jon as she won’t go away to soon as you have a lot to offer her.” Benjen said as he closed his eyes.

“The other is very attractive as we have a few times but she knows I can’t give her any more as she doesn’t ask.” Jon said as he lays down on his bed roll.

“Soon Jon you will learn what is more important to you, a good bedding with those who offer themselves, or waiting four years to bed another, or find your own relief and stay true to your self and not take chances on destroying your future as in being heavy into your cups.” Benjen said as he was finished with his words as he to laid down on his bed roll.

Xxxx

Arya was walking in the woods as she stumbles over a rock near the river as she sat there thinking of the past few days as Theon Greyjoy and Ramsay Bolton was teasing her for not having any breast. That bloody Gendry Baratheon just laughed with them as he said no words but he still laughed.

She had breast, hair and some curves as she still binds herself and wears baggy dresses as no one can tell what her body looks like.

It took her all day to clean that bloody armory as the smell of pig shit had splattered everywhere. She had to bathe twice that day as she smell like pig shit too.

She sat there as she was picking flowers from the ground as they grew here in the spring, blue winter roses they were called. She was picking a few as she glances around to see her surroundings she had a thought as a large smile came across her face as she spotted something she had not seen in a few years as Robb had told her to stay away from the wicked vine that grew along the wicked inching trees. 

She laughed out loud hard as she stands to carefully walk over to the wicked vine as she pulls several leaves from it as she remembers Robb caught a bad rash from the vine when he wiped his arse with it’s leaves. She never caught the rash as she wonders if some one else would as she heads back toward the castle with the leaves in her hands.

Xxxx

Arya was watching the young lords train against one another as it was very entertaining as she sat on her side of the bench as Tormund was beside her.

“Little Wolf, have you been practicing the bow?” Tormund asked as she nods her head.

They watch as every now and then as the three were stopping in between matches to scratch all over their bodies especially their mid section as she gives them a wicked smile as the wicked tree vine was working.

“Ser Rodrik, I think I need to rest as I can’t stop inching.” Said Gendry as he turns away from them to stick his hands down his breeches to scratch harder.

“Aye, so do I.” Said Theon as it was very funny to watch as all three had to stop as they didn’t realize everyone in the yard was watching them.

“Ser Rodrik, what is going on with those three lads?” Asked Tormund as he stood to see them scratching like crazy.

“You three come here.” He said as they walked over to Ser Rodrik as he seen red blotches starting to show on their hands and faces.

“I think you need to see maester Luwin, Robb caught this once as he was miserable for over a moon. Have you been near an itching tree?” He asked as they look to one another as Theon looks up to stare at Arya.

“YOU EVIL BLOODY WOLF!” He yells as his hands were on his cock scratching like there was no tomorrow.

“I have been right here, and no I have not been near an itching tree.” She said loudly as she was not lying as the vine did grow on the ground as the tree was much future away from where she was as she did take plenty of the leaves from the vine.

“AAYYYEEE! Ser Rodrik look!” Ramsay yells as he pulls his breeches down a little as his cock was swelling in size as many started to laugh around the yard.

“Oooh, bloody hells!” Theon yells as he looks to his too as his eyes went wide as he turns to see Arya with a wide smile.

“I know you did this!” He said as Ser Rodrik was telling them to hurry to the maester as there was so much laughter in the yard as the three was walking very slow and funny.

“Little Wolf,....I hope I never get you made at me!” Tormund said in between laughters as they watched the three disappear in to the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Ned was in his solar as he was putting things together as why Robert and Roose Bolton were here at Winterfell. He knew of Theon to be arriving but not the others. Theon was here to negotiate trades for the winter as he does every year as he was the heir of the Iron Islands.

Ser Rodrik told him of lord Baelish and words Arya had said to him as it was in front of a few lords during meal time.

Words have reached him of Baelish having dealings with Roose over slaves. He already knew this as Robb had came to him before his death. But to prove it was entirely different as the man was very good at hiding his crimes.

There was a knock on his door as he said enter to see one of the men he was curious about, as when they where younger they were close friends until Robert’s true colors started to show of his heavy drinking and whoring.

“Robert have a seat, what brings you to Winterfell as I didn’t receive word of your arrival?” Asked Ned as he sat up straight in his chair.

“We are on are way to Deepwood Motte, thought we stay a bit to rest before we continue our travels. Sorry to hear about Robb, he was a good young lad.” Robert said as he helped himself to some wine.

“Aye, the best in my eyes. What is in Deepwood?” Ned asked as he watches Robert closely to see his reaction on the question given.

“Matters to gain much coins as winter is coming. Someone has purchased Summerhall, we were getting much grains and crops from those lands as the buyer has refused to sell to us this year. Lord Bandsford’s widow sold the lands, the castle everything and went to Meereen. Tyrells have increased their price as well as many in the South.” Robert answered instead of telling him what was in Deepwood as Ned knew he would not answer his question.

“Aye, the price of provisions are higher then years before as the need is worse when winter arrives.” Ned said as he moves some papers around on his desk.

“What do you know of Queenscrown’s lands?” Robert asked as he sat across from Ned’s desk waiting on an answer.

“A little as it is a part of the wall, Castle Black’s safe haven as the Gift. Why do you ask?” Ned said as he looks to Robert as he knows he is up to something.

“It was mentioned as some land was to be sold off as the lord was not faring to well with his health and had no heirs. It was brought to my attention by Roose.” Robert said as he looks to Ned as if he knew a little information on the North that he may not know of as it was not widely known.

“Aye, the land you speak is not of Queenscrown but a poor land of hills and rocks called the Gallos. Their is no coins to be made on that land.” Ned said as he seen Robert smile as he nods to get his meaning but the way he looked was so different as he was just searching for information.

“Ned, coins can be made on any land. But enough of that for now. I would like to speak of your daughter.” Robert said as this got Ned’s attention as he stopped his writing to listen to the man speak.

“Which daughter?” He asked in a slight tone.

“I know Sansa is doing well for herself as she has many suitors, but your youngest, Arya. I have three sons as I would like to betroth her to one of them. In doing this we can come up with an agreement as she could stay in the North and continue to be the lady of Winterfell as I do know you have no heir.” Robert said as Ned was trying hard to control his emotions as he breaths out gently before replying.

“Arya, will soon be spoken for as arrangements has already been made in her behalf. And so has my heir of Winterfell.” Ned said in a stern tone as he began to write once again.

“Who is the lucky lord?” Robert asked in a not so pleasing tone as he was just denied the golden coins of the North.

“When the time comes I will announce it as Arya does not know as I want to keep it this way for awhile.” Ned said as another knock came to the door.

“Enter.” Ned said as he was waiting for anyone to end this conversation with the mighty lord Baratheon.

“My lord, we have a slight issue with three young lads as you are needed in maester Luwin’s chambers.” Lord Tyrion said with a slight grin on his face as he looks to Robert as they did not care for one another as it was known.

“Lord Imp, I did not know you were here. Staying long in the North?” Ask Robert with a chuckle as he drinks his wine.

“Hopefully longer than you my lord, lord Stark I will let maester Luwin know your on your way.” Tyrion said as he left the room.

Xxxx

“For the last time you must stop scratching as it only makes it worse.” Maester Luwin was saying as Tyrion was smiling wide with the amusement.

“I must say you three have the largest cocks I’ve ever seen.” Tyrion said with a chuckle as Ser Rodrik was trying to hide his face from showing the humor he saw in the Little Wolfs mischiefs that he knew was coming but he never would imagine her doing something like this as it was the first and the worst of her revenges.

“Maester Luwin what seems to be the problem.....aayye,....what the bloody hells happened?” Ned asked as he was shocked as he seen the three lads standing with their pillars swollen three size larger than normal as he looks to see the smile on Ser Rodrik’s face. 

‘Arya Stark my little wolf what have you done?’ He asks himself as he sees Tyrion’s wide smile as the three were miserable as maester Luwin was applying paste over their faces, man hoods and hands.

“Lord Stark, this is Arya’s doing! I will lose my bloody cock because of her!” Theon yelled as he was almost in tears as he looks to his favorite toy.

“You won’t lose your bloody cock, you just won’t be able to enjoy it for a long while.” Tyrion said with some giggles.

“Theon, tell me why Arya would do such a thing?” Ned asked as all three lads looks to one another than back to Ned.

“My lord, ...well we might have teased her a little.” Gendry said as he squints his eyes closed as the paste was being plastered on him.

“Teased? How?” Ned asked in his lord’s tone as he glared to the lads.

“Bloody hells Theon! This is all your doings, my lord, Theon took all her blueberry tarts, called her names, teased her over not yet becoming a lady grown, as he said she looks like a boy as she has no...” Ramsay was saying as he stops before he said to much.

“She has no what?” Need asked in a higher tone as Ser Rodrik looks to them.

“I was only teasing like I do to get her going, not meaning anything really my lord.” Theon said as he didn’t like the face he seen on Ned.

“Answer me now Theon.” Ned said as he takes a few more steps closer to the three lads.

“Breast, arse, hips. She has none of these things as a true grown woman, ...my lord. As no man will want to wed her as she is to plain, as she will live her life as an old maid.” Theon said as he takes a few steps back away from Ned as did the other two lads.

Ned was angry and he knew they deserved this punishment for their harsh words against Arya. But they were still young lads, 16, 17, 17 name days old. If Robb was here he would be 17 same as them, to young to really know better not yet a man grown. 

He thinks about Jon at this moment as he is 17 also as it was a hard age to agree to wed one so soon. He may need to speak to him when he arrives.

“You will go to your rooms when maester Luwin is finished as I will speak to Arya. But if I hear once more of your crude jest against her, by the old gods I will deal with the three of you as the lord of Winterfell and this will be nothing the hell I bring on to you three. Do we understand one another?” Ned asked as he raised his voice and glared down on the three lads.

“Yes, my lord.” All three said at the same time as Ned turns to walk out of the room with Tyrion following closely behind him.

“My lord, your daughter has an amazing gift for revenge. Who would ever think of such torment for another as I don’t know to laugh or cry.” Tyrion said will some chuckles as he shakes his head.

“Aye,....I think the gods that I’am her father, she has done many things to several who has wronged her, I pray for the one she marries as he will pay more than any other if he ever wronged her.” Ned said with a grin as Tyrion smiles to realize that he needs to warn Jon if he agrees to wed her as she would make him pay dearly.

Xxxx

Lyanna was reading a letter that had arrived from Ned as she was happy. Ned wanted to send Arya to Dragonstone as Arya was in need to learn to be a lady as he trusted no other than his sister. He was going to send her when Benjen arrives as he can take her to White Harbor as Jeyne would join her. 

She was excited to have her as she heard stories of the young girl as it would remind her of herself when she was younger. 

She looks out her bay window as the night was coming as she felt strong arms come around her as her and Rhaegar has had a disagreement that has lasted several days as this was his punishment as she stayed away from his needs to only tease him with light sheer clothing as it would show her gifts as she would avoid his touches and desires. 

She knew to ignore him as he would need her soon as this would be his apology as he would take her without any words as this was the way they both spoke to one and another to say they were sorry without using words.

She felt her sheer gown come up as his hands glides over her smooth skin as she stays looking out the window as she felt the warmth of his mouth against her tender neck. She loves this man with all her soul as she hears him breathing against her ear with his lips touching her skin, one hands comes in front of her sex with his fingers ready to tease her with her moisture creeping through her folds. His hardness is pressed against her arse so she places her hands on the window wooden sill with his nakedness against her back she leans slightly forward. 

His hands plays a tune with her sex as he knows every inch of her through the many years they have shared together as he still makes her weak with his desire and wants of her as she spreads her legs apart with a rough thrust as he goes deep inside as she feels his thickness instantly as he works his hips eagerly with the motions he has been denied for a moon. 

His large hands caress her breast as his tongue licks her neck and shoulders as a soft bite is given right before he starts to move his hardness faster and deeper within her as this is what she wants as he holds her closer to him with their bodies joined as one with her hands gripping tighter to the sill which each trust the pain of his hard length goes deeper as his need is begging to spill as she tightens to say not yet give me more.

Arching her back he knows to grab her hips with both hands as the moans are escaping her sweet mouth as he thrusts harder with desperate needs but she still wants more as he delivers so he moves one hand around to caress a sweet nub with this came another nibble with short deep motions feeling her walls of tightness with the moans meant the timing would be together as one with fast pace of his hips and the throbbing of his cock she started to milk his shaft as his seed spilled deep into her warmth as she drained him with her tightness as they released together as one. 

He was forgiven as she turns around to face him when he takes her mouth to pick her up to carry her to their bed as this was going to be a wonderful long night.

Xxxx

Tyrion was walking the grounds as it was late but he could not sleep as his mind was on matters of why Baratheon’s, Bolton’s were here at Winterfell as he felt lord Stark was curious the same as he. 

He had stumbled upon the two earlier discussing matters somewhere of making much coins as this did not make sense to him as these lands were rough and hard to live and survive. 

He was making his way through the Godswood as he went behind a few large trees to take a piss when he hears some one walking close by as he was about to speak when he hurried to finish as it was improper to piss in the Godswood. 

He comes around to see the lady Arya with her lantern as she was undressing as he was going to make his self known as he hears speak to herself as he chose to be quiet.

“Lords are no one special, as I need none of them, I will never marry as one is never faithful. All they want is for one to spread their legs to get their own pleasures as woman is needed not for nothing.” He hears her speak as she was undressing.

He turns to not look remembering what the lads said earlier about the young girl when he sees her bind thickly as she was wearing extra garments around her waist and thighs as her breast were bind tightly.

As he wants to turn his eyes but he is a man as he was curious as he stands not making any movements as her layers come off, he was surprised. She was only 14 name days as her curves were there. She had a very nice set of breast as they very pleasant to look at as well as her hips and arse. 

He smiles as she was in deed very close to a woman grown as no one knew as she was bind tightly as a very young girl. 

‘Her secret will stay with me, no one needs to know.’ He speaks to himself as he tries to walk away quietly as she enters the warm waters of the hot springs.


	6. Chapter 6

She felt good like before as he kept thrusting inside her with her moans growing louder. He was about to spill as she works her muscles so he decides to enjoy a bit more as she gave into her own pleasures with this he smiles to go faster as he pulls out to spill on her belly when she spoke of such words.

“I love you Jon.” Ygritte said as he spilled on top of her. 

He looks to her to say nothing as she knew he did not feel the same.

“Ygritte, you know I don’t so don’t say such things. I gave into you as I was weak once again. You must stop approaching me like this as no one needs to know what we have done.

Jon moves off from her as he staggers to the wash bowl to get a cloth.

“You fuck Val, but when it comes to me I must get you heavy into your cups. Why is this, do you not like what you see?” She asked as she set up in his bed.

‘Val is nothing like you as she comes to me not wanting anything in return as you try to take what you can.’ He thinks to himself as he doesn’t answer her.

“Jon, I can’t help the way I feel, just give in to me as I can be good for you. Together we can make a new life in the North.” She said as she starts to dress herself.

“No, we can not. This is the third time you have came to me as I was not expecting your company. You know I am about to be betroth in a few moons. This will not happen again with you nor anyone.” Jon said as he staggers back to his bed.

“What of Val? You are still fucking her are you not?” Ygritte asked with a tone as she was not liking his answer as she has been denied by him several times in the last two years when he has came around.

“Val and I are good friends, we have not slept together in moons as I told her the same as you. I will be betrothed soon.” He said as he rubs his face.

“Soon, but not yet, no?” She asked trying to understand his ways.

“Not yet as I have not agreed with her father but I will. When she comes back to the North we will announce our marriage.” He said looking to her as her red hair flowed wildly.

“Do you love her?” She asked standing against the wall as everything she has tried to get him to be with her has failed as she can only have this man when he is very heavy into his cups, but Val can take him after so few as this she has seen with her own eyes.

“I have only met her once, and we have not seen each other since. We do not know one other, so no not yet. But this doesn’t matter as she will be my wife. You need to leave Ygritte and please don’t try this again as I will never give into you or anyone other than her again.” Jon said as the guilt was starting to set in as he held his hands over his face until he hears the door close behind her.

Within the last two years in the North he has fought these temptations to only fail about a dozen times as Ygritte was very persistent as she would come to him when he least expected her in the middle of the night. Three times he has gave into her and a few more with Val. Val was beautiful as it didn’t take them long to bed the first few times, but the thought of his inheritance always came to mind as he had to end it as he was always truthful to them both about his betrothal in the near future.

Val had told him of Mance’s orders of them to gain his trust so he could get one of them with child or hopefully to make him fall in love with one of them to be join in marriage to have a hold on Winterfell. 

So he knew the game at hand as he played the game with the words of Tyrion always pounding in his mind, ‘trust no one as it could cost you dearly.’

He rolls over on his side remembering talking to his Uncle Ned like Benjen said when they finally reached Winterfell. ‘Jon, take time to become a man, you will know when your ready to agree with your words and heart, until such time don’t sign this document as nothing is more important than trust, honor, and a mans word.’

He did agree to the agreement to marry Arya at 17 name days, but at the time he was only 17 and Arya 13. Now he is 19 and she is 15 name days old. 

This is his choice as he feels ready to sign the documents as he likes the North and has become to know it very well and many of the people that live here.

Thinking back to when they arrived to Winterfell his first meeting with Arya Stark was one he would never forget.

(Flashback)

It was storming that day as he was covered in mud head to toe as they all were when they entered the yards heading to the stables. He sees this small dark headed girl who was small and wearing a baggy dress that was covered in mud herself when he dismounts his horse.

“You, take these bags inside as they need washing and dried. Get a warm bath ready and a bite to eat.” He remembers saying as this girl with grey eyes and a long braid, her features were very pretty as she had turn to look at him like he was crazy giving her orders.

“Do it yourself as you have two hands.” She said as she was taking another horse into the stables.

He stood there looking at her as to how dare she disobey his orders as he was a guest not a bloody commoner or servant.

“You will do as I order as I am a lord. Now take these and go.” He said in a harsh tone as he was tired, wet, muddy, and hungry as he tossed her the leather bags containing his garments.

He seen the looks in her eyes as he walks away toward the other men waiting for him out in the yard as they went to the other set of stables as the rain came pouring down on top of them as they hurried to the castle as uncle Benjen was waiting for him close by.

He met his Uncle Ned and many others as it was around a hour or so before he was led to his rooms. When he was their he had a nice bath and some food waiting for him as he thought his clothes should be arriving soon.

He was rested and clean as he was looking for his other leather bag that had his spare dried clothes as he gave her two. It was nowhere around as he searched his entire room only wearing a light long cloth around his waist. 

He called for a servant as one entered his rooms as meal time was approaching.

“The servant has not yet returned my clothes, and it seems I am missing my dried clothes as well, will you go and fetch her to find out where my other bag has gone?” He asked as this girl looks strangely to him.

“My lord I am the one assigned to your rooms, as I did not receive any bags.” She said as he looks to her with a frown.

“The girl at the stables, long dark braid, small, wearing a baggy dress to big for her and she had these grey eyes, she was told to wash and dry my things, bring her to me.” Jon said as the servant looks surprised to him.

“What is it?” He said when she didn’t reply.

“My lord, the girl you speak of is no servant, she is lady Arya Stark. I will see what I can do but I am afraid you will not be getting your clothes this night.” The girl said as she walks away.

The next knock on his door a short while later was his uncle Benjen as he was smiling wide as he hands him some dry clothes.

“I have heard you have mistaken Arya for a servant, as you ordered her to wash your clothes. Don’t count on ever seeing them again as I will bet you three gold coins they are no longer around.” Benjen said as he laughed to hand Jon his new borrowed clothes for a few days.

“That was Arya,....she is but a child.” Jon said taking the clothes.

“Be prepared Jon as meal time will be most interesting.” He said in a laughing tone as he left.

(Flashback ends)

It was interesting, when he entered the great hall he seen a few young lords grinning his way that night. Sitting by his uncles was her. Smiling wide as she was staring at him with evilness. 

She was very pretty, those grey eyes of hers where beautiful, but she had no body as she was flat as a wooden board with no curves and very short. 

He caught up with her later that night to ask about his clothes as she smiled to him and told him she gave them away. He seen her a few more times mainly in the yard and at meal time as she wouldn’t speak to him as he was busy and didn’t even try to speak to her. But he was told many stories by Tyrion that she has done while he was there as it was shocking for him to know she could do such things.

He remembers walking pass his uncle’s solar earlier the next morning as he heard her yelling at her father as he was doing the same. To come to find out she was being sent to his mother’s home to become a lady as many had paid for her wrath in those finale days she was at Winterfell. 

She was refusing to go as her and Ned fought every day. He did notice how she was with her people as she treated each one with respect no matter there titles or stations. She did as they did time to time but along with her own duties and lessons. Her free time she was in the yard using a bow or with Tormund as he was teaching her how to fight with a wooden sword.

She was interesting and not boring by no means but she would not give any of the young lords any of her time including him. 

The last day he seen her he was trying to have a conversation with her but she looks to him to say; “don’t bother as you may be my cousin you are the same as them. I have no desire to know you nor do I want to, so enjoy your stay at my home as I will try to enjoy yours.” 

After that they left shortly after to head to Dragonstone. He was there learning of the house hold of Winterfell, listening in with his Uncle Ned at the great hall, collecting coins on lands, and properties, doing what a lord should do as Ned taught as Ser Rodrik, and maester Luwin. 

He was told to pay attention to the other lords not to give out information but to know them and see if one would trust him enough to tell him why they were in the north.

He did find out Gendry and Ramsay was trying to marry into the Stark family, but Theon was here for winter negotiations as Ned said. 

He didn’t trust Robert or Roose Bolton as they were hiding something and they all knew it especially his Uncle Ned. 

As he tries to close his eyes he thinks of why he was sent here to Long Lake where Ygritte is living with some of her clans men to build a new life. Ned was wanting him to travel this area to find out what was going on between here and the Queenscrown. Tyrion, Tormund and Benjen were here as well but they have not seen anything alarming or strange as of yet. 

But many low borns are missing young daughters and lads. But this is happening everywhere in the South as well as the North. Soon they need to find some answers.

Xxxx

It has been two years since she has seen her father as she was finally heading home. She got along very well with her aunt Lyanna as she taught her many things. She was going to miss her and her uncle Rhaegar. Daenerys was traveling with her and Jeyne to Winterfell as they have become friends. She wanted to see Winterfell as she asked her father and he agreed.

Daenerys was fun and so beautiful full of life she thought as they shared many stories together. Lyanna was the same as both women gave her many lessons along with laughs always to remember. 

She learned how to speak old Valyrian along with Bravosian. When Aegon was there before he left to live at Summerhall which is his new home she had so much fun with him as he was like her brother Robb in some ways. They would go riding, swimming, and fishing as he taught her how to dance. She missed him but he did promise her to come to see her at Winterfell.

They were heading to White Harbor when she thinks of that day Daenerys was showing her how to read a mans body. She said you can tell what they want by watching their movements and eyes, listen to their tones as no man can hide his wants or desires. 

When Aegon came into the room that afternoon they used him for such as it was very interesting just watching him as Daenerys told her everything he was going to do that day as he did. She was amazed how this technique worked on a man.

They hid behind a corner as she said he was in the mood to seek out his pleasure as he would find a young pretty servant to persuade to go out into the hidden room down the hallway. He did just that as they listened outside the wall to hear them having sex.

Lyanna and Daenerys taught her how to dress to provoke attention and the eyes of a mans, the way to walk, talk, to make eye contact. Lyanna told her how to get her revenge on the one she marries when they become cross with each other as she paid close attention to this as it was so interesting to her. To make one want you badly but not to let them have you until their hardness was their worst for an aching need.

Daenerys and her were near the shore in the evening breeze watching the sun go down when she was asked if she has ever been kissed. 

Oh course she hadn’t as Daenerys smiles to her kindly.

‘I can teach you, it is amazing how a kiss can make you want more or even make you weak in the knees.’ She had told her. She was nervous as to let another woman kiss her but she did. She taught her serval ways to kiss as Aegon had walked upon them as this was so embarrassing she had turned red.

He attacked them both as he laid kisses all over their faces as they were yelling and laughing trying to escape his lips as he teased them for what they were doing. They had so much fun together as she was going to miss him.

The last day as he was leaving he hugs them both tightly as he gave them innocent kisses on the lips before they said their goodbyes. And that is when he promised to come and see Winterfell.

Now she was to go home to introduce her friend to her father as she was told Jon was to inherit Winterfell. She doesn’t really know him but has heard many things about him as when they first met she didn’t like him. 

She still doesn’t like him as he was taking her home, if she was a man she would be able to keep her lands, name and home. He was going to take everything and give it to the Free Folks as he whores his way through the North. But she was thinking about joining Daenerys to Summerhall when she leaves to see Aegon. Now she understood why Sansa had left as there was nothing for her at Winterfell, and soon she would have nothing herself but a few friends.

“Lady Arya it is getting close to docking the ship, we need to prepare our belongings.” Jeyne said as Arya nods. 

Soon she would be back at Winterfell as she will enjoy what time she has left at the place she calls her home before he takes over as the lord of Winterfell.

Xxxx

Old Nan was walking around the castle as she was busy giving orders as Ned, Jon, and Aegon watched the old woman. She was happy that Arya was arriving today as she was not happy when she was sent away,

“She is near!” They heard a young lad yell as they seen the servants hurry outside to wait for her arrival. 

“Aegon come, the stories you have shared she will be glad to see you.” Ned said as he smiled to Jon and Aegon.

“You two were close you say?” Jon asked as Aegon has only been there about a week.

“Aye, she is something else, all three of us are close. Lyanna and father loves her the same. But she had no kind words to speak of you brother as we did try to change her mind.” Aegon said as they went out to the yard as they seen the gates opening.

Jon looks to Tyrion as to remember what he said shortly after she had left to go to Dragonstone when the matters of the documents we mentioned.

‘Jon, she has more to offer than what you see. She hides things very well to keep wandering eyes from her.’

‘Like what? She is young, no curves, no breast, just a pretty face.”

‘Believe me when I say you are so very wrong. When she returns you will be glad you made this agreement before you see her again, and lets hope she doesn’t have an interest in another.’

He seen them arriving through the gates as light snow was falling as he sees her. He looks to her on top of a grey horse as she has grown some as she removes the winter cloak’s hood from her head. She was so beautiful as her long hair layered around her face. Her skin was kissed by the sun as she smiles to her father as she dismounts her horse.

“Father, I’ve missed you, Nan, Hodor, aye maester Luwin.” She said as she hugs them all.

“This is Daenerys Targaryen, uncle Rhaegar sister as she will be staying for while as our guest.” She said as Daenerys was being introduced to the others.

“Jon, Aegon!” Daenerys said as she hugs Jon tightly as Arya seen Aegon and she went to him as he picks her up to swing her around as they both laughed.

“When did you get here?” She asked as he gives her a tight hug and a quick kiss on the cheek as Jon was looking at the two same as Ned and Tyrion.

“A week ago, father said you were coming back North with Dany, so I wrote Jon asking to come to visit. I have much to tell you both later.” Aegon said as Arya hugs him again as she leads him into the castle as she never spoke a word to Jon nor did she look his way.

“I do hope your not to late on getting her to agree to marry you.” Tyrion said as he looks to Jon.

“Aye,....they do not know of the condition as I will let Aegon know in time as I have already signed the documents. We are betrothed on paper.” Jon said as they walked into the castle.

A maid was taking Daenerys to her rooms as Jon was walking down the hall as he seen Aegon kiss Arya on her lips before she went into her rooms and closed her doors. 

‘What the fuck was that kiss all about.’ He asked himself as Aegon turns to walk toward him.

“They said they wanted to bathe and rest a few hours as they will join us for meal time later.” Aegon said as Jon looks to him as not knowing what to say.

“Aye, she did not speak a word to me, but you it seems she likes very well. How well do you two know each other?” Jon asked looking to Aegon with a frown.

“Well enough, I spent a year with her Jon. Why? What are you not telling me?” He asked as they walked toward their rooms.

They entered Jon’s chambers as Aegon closed the door as he turns to look at Jon.

“We are betrothed, Arya and I. She doesn’t know as this was the condition to become the lord of Winterfell.” Jon said looking to Aegon.

“Oh, well that is good at least she can stay in the North as this is what she wanted was to stay here. So what is bothering you, do you not want to wed her?” Aegon said looking to him as Jon looks to his brother confused.

“You just fucking kissed her! My betroth, is there something going on between you two, if there is it will need to stop.” He said in a higher tone as Aegon started to laugh at his expression.

“No, there is not. The kiss was innocent. This had started in Dragonstone well over a year ago. It is nothing. And she wouldn’t have me that away no matter what as she knows me to well. The Little Wolf likes to blackmail me as she really does knows to much.” Aegon said shaking his head toward Jon.

“I see. Sorry for the way I acted, i need to get to know her.” Jon said as he sat on his bed.

“Well since your betroth to her I need to tell you that Gendry Baratheon had came to Dragonstone on behalf of his father after they found out we bought Summerhall. I know he has interest in marring Arya as he told me himself. I had even seen them kissing a couple of times. And Ramsay Bolton has sent letters to her randomly to keep in contact.” Aegon said as he seen the look Jon was giving him.

“It seems I have some competition.” Jon said as he stood.

“I will get to know her, do you know what was in the letters or her and Gendry talked about?” He asked as Aegon was thinking about his answer.

“You,..I do recall. She was told you were to inherit Winterfell as you are a Stark by blood. She was curious to know what you were doing in the deep North when they told her you were always traveling the lands. They both said you were out whoring around with the Free Folks. Apparently it is known your bedding a few regularly as this is away to get you denied to be lord of Winterfell if one becomes with child. “ Aegon said as he sees Jon shaking his head.

“Mance is setting me up. He wants me to wed Ygritte or Val so he can have a claim on the North. A few moons ago I signed the agreement as I have not bed another or shall I.” Jon said as he rubs his face.

“You may need to speak to lord Stark as if this is what they will be using to take Winterfell from you a least he will be aware of the situation if anything comes of it.” Aegon said as he lays back on Jon’s bed.

“Aye, I will see you later, and keep your tongue out of her mouth.” Jon said as he went to his door.

“That has never happened, with her that is. Just innocent kiss here and there. You have nothing to worry about with me, like I said she knows me to well.” Aegon said as he gets up from Jon’s bed to walk to his own rooms.


	7. Chapter 7

Arya was walking into the great hall to join her father in a meal when Aegon comes out to meet her.

“What are you wearing?” He asked looking at her strangely.

“Clothes as this is how I dress here.” She said with a big smile.

“That dress is to big as where are your breast you look flat and I do know you are not.” He said pointing toward her chest.

“Stupid, I am bind with extra cloths and garments. This is to keep unwanted eyes away from my fruits. There is no one here that needs to see such things.” She said as she took his hand to walk with him into the great hall.

“Maybe there is, your are a lady as lords marry ladies.” He said as he smiles to her.

“Not a chance. There is not one lord here I would even consider to marry.” She said as they walked to the dias as she shows him his seat as she put him next to her with Daenerys on his other side. As she would be between Aegon and her father.

Her father comes in as he kisses her on top her head as Jon takes a seat next to Daenerys as Aegon looks to him as he had no choice.

Jon went to lord Stark to tell him all his doings as he smiled as he was not worried as he told him;’I told you to take time to become a man as you have done. You would know when it was time to sign the documents.’

“Arya,...in the morrow I want you to go to the far North fields as the villagers need more seeds for the winter glass houses. The wagons are ready as you will leave at first light. Jon will company you as Tormund will be there with a few of his people as they are learning to grow food in the glass houses. I want you to teach Jon as well.” Ned said as he takes a drink from his horn as Arya stops eating to look at her father.

“After being here for two years he still not knows how to use the glass houses. There are others that can teach him as I have plans in the morrow.” She blurted out looking to her father as the room got a little quieter.

“He knows the general idea as I have sent him on several travels, this is part of your duties as I am still lord of Winterfell as your father. Do as I have asked, aye.” He said calmly as he looks to her.

“Fine, can Aegon come with me?” She asked with a smile.

“Not this time as your guest will still be here to be entertained as I need to have a meeting with him in the morrow that contains to other matters that I have been informed with recently.” Her father gave his answer as she did not like it but she would do as he ask of her.

“Another time Arya as Jon is good company, just ask Daenerys.” Aegon went to say as Daenerys did agree with a wide smile.

During the entire meal she not once spoke to him or acknowledged his presence as she retired early to bed as she was leaving at first sight of the sun rising. She had no intentions to even bother Jon with this small detail as she would rather go with her people as he stayed behind at Winterfell. 

‘Bloody hells that is a two day travel to the far North fields bringing wagons as I would have to speak to him if asked a question. You can do this Arya Stark, your a woman grown and he is just a simple stupid man that knows nothing.’ She tells herself as she undressed to retire for the night as she hears a knock on her door as she grabs her robe to wrap around her nude frame to answer the door.

“Jon, why are you here?” She asked surprised as he looks to her as she closes her robe around her chest.

“Sorry my lady I meant to catch you before you left the great hall, but I was wondering if we could have a few words.” He asked as his eyes drifted from her eyes to where her skin was showing as the robe was not covering all of her chest.

“This could not wait until the morrow?” She asked as she watched his grey eyes linger over her body.

“Perhaps it could as you are ready for bed. Sorry to disturb you as I will go.” He said as he glances toward her again as she closes her door and locks it after he turns to leave her.

‘What is he wanting, his eyes spoke of curiousness. I have nothing to offer him as he will know this in the morrow.’ She said as she blows out her candle to get some sleep before her travels in the morrow.

Jon was walking back to his rooms when he seen Daenerys standing at his door. 

“Dany, why are you not resting as you have already changed for the night?” He asked with a smile.

“I was waiting on you, may I come in and say join you for the night as it would be warmer with you against me.” She said as she rubs his chest.

He looks to her with a smile as he gives her a kiss on her forehead as then he steps back from her reach.

“No. Dany I am betroth. Soon it will be announced as my inheritance of Winterfell. I can not do this nor do I want to. Please return to your rooms and I will see you when I return in a few days.” Jon said as he opens his door to watch her give him a slight smile as she leaves to go to her own rooms.

He sat on his bed to remove his boots when his thoughts went to Arya as she was in deed beautiful, she smelled of cherry blossoms as her skin was touched by the sun as it looked to be smooth and soft. 

He was warned as she would try to leave him at Winterfell as they knew this beautiful creature very well as he would play her game, but he wanted to get to know her and for her to know him. 

He climbs into his bed looking at the fire as it warmed his chambers, those grey eyes were stunning when he looks into them. She has grown as he could tell, but she was hiding her frame from ones eyes as he finally knew what Tyrion was talking about as he over heard her and Aegon earlier that night as he was making his way to the great hall.

He needs her to like him, as he will try to get to know her some in the morrow.

Xxxx

She was wearing her breeches with her light leathers as she walks toward the stables carrying her leather bag when she seen Jon already there and the wagons ready. 

The sun has not yet crest the horizon but was very close as she sees twenty guards and five men to take the five wagons. She glances as Jon was mounting his horse as she puts her bag on hers as she does the same when she hears him say, ‘head out.’

She guesses he is in charge of their travels. 

They were heading toward the far North as a few hours past before he spoke that day as she tells herself she was in deed a lady of Winterfell and to be the lady of Winterfell.

“We will make camp tonight and arrive in the morrow, I was told where to do so if you don’t mind making sure we are in the right location.” He asked as he looks to her to respond.

“Aye, we are. It is several more hours ahead. We will take the road on the left and there is a spot we can make camp.” She said looking ahead.

“How did you like Dragonstone?” He thought to ask to keep a conversation going with her.

“It is different, but I did like it there as your parents were very loving and kind. I do miss them as they made me feel like it was another home.” She said with a gentle smile.

“Dany says you three became close that is her, you, and Aegon.” He said looking to her waiting for an answer.

“Yes, we are. Your brother is a wild mess, but he is by no means boring. Dany is a good friend same as Aegon.” She said as she glances toward him with a grin.

“I can only imagine the things you know of him.” He said with a wide smile as he looks ahead.

“Aye, ....such things as a lady should never speak of to another.” Laughing at her own thoughts he joined her as he knows what she was saying.

Xxxx

They arrived at the far North fields as Jon seen many large glass houses in a clearing as the extremely large fields in the distance. There was a hill as the smell of shit was engulfing the air as it was strong from the other side near a tree line opposite of where the glass houses were located.

To the right were several huts, a large stable and a forge, three huge barns. Just pass that was a simple stone wall home as it looked to be two stories high.

“This is the largest field in the entire North. It feeds thousands all around but first we must keep the food growing all year round. Here we grow corn, carrots, turnips, winter squash, beans, sweet potatoes and potatoes. Some herbs as well, onions, peppers. Over that hill is the largest pig farm in the North, we use the shit to fertile the fields and glass houses. The stone wall house is where we stay when we are here. It is not much but warm and comfortable.” Arya said as she was showing Jon the area as he was paying attention as he has not yet seen any of the fields nor does he know how they work exactly.

“How many fields are here and glass houses?” He asked looking out toward the distance.

“Thirty fields, 130 glass houses. As I said we feed thousands not just ourselves. And each person here is paid fare wages for their work, they live in the huts for free as they overlook the crops daily. Any questions?” She asked looking to him as he was looking at everything in sight.

“Many,..I don’t know where to start.” He said shyly with a grin.

“Tormund should be inside, let me show you were we will be staying as the men will start unloading the wagons to get ready to fetch the fertilizer as I will send you and Tormund with them to learn.” She said with a smile. 

“Pig shit?” He said looking to her with wide eyes and unsure.

“Follow me so I can explain this to the rest as well.” She said with a grin.

They took their belongings to enter the stone home as Tormund greeted them both with smiles as he picks up Arya to swing her around as she just laughed.

She told them to be ready as she was taking Jon to their rooms as when they reached it he was surprised as it was one room with a few beds and a good size hearth.

“We sleep here, pick out a bed as it looks to be a couple left over here. Since we don’t stay here long, father had this built like this so we wouldn’t disturb the ones who do as we are their guest in a way.” She said as he followed her to the small beds.

“The tubs are behind that curtain over there, each one has privacy to bathe each day as you will get felty and the smell is awful.” She said as she laid her bag on her bed.

He follows her back down the stairs to see Ygritte and a few others of the Free Folks as she starts placing them with their duties of the day.

“Jon, you and Tormund will go with these men to get the fertilizer in the wagons to bring back here as the women will join me in the glass houses to prepare the seeds. The faster we work the faster we will get done. I need the ones who were sent to over see their own lands to follow me. Emit here will explain things to you men as you will follow him. We don’t stop until one wagon of seeds are planted. So let’s get to work.” She said as they headed outside.

“Jon, it is good to see you. Find me later, aye.” Ygritte said in a hurry as he seen Arya look their way as she turns to head toward the glass houses.

‘Bloody hells, why is she here?’ He says as he sees about twenty of her kind in women there as Tormund had about the same amount in men. ‘To learn how to grow crops in the glass houses as Uncle Ned explained this to him as they were from different parts of the lands that were given to them by his uncle.’ He remembers as he walks with the others.

Xxxx

That first day was horrible as the shit was covered over his entire body as they had to sling it into the bloody wagons after they filled up the bags. There were hundreds of pigs over the hill in large pins as men where keeping them from harming anyone as they played in the shit.

When they took their load back over the hill to the glass houses he seen Arya waiting as she had her hair in a long braid as she was telling them where to bring the large bags of shit inside the glass houses. She used her bare hands to dig out the shit as she was showing them how to plant the seeds. Some where on the ground like the potatoes, as others were upon boards in long looking troughs. He was watching her as a girl brought them a drink as she was explaining how deep and the length to plant the potatoes.

“You can head back with the wagons as we should be ready at the next glass house when you return. You, bring the pails of water as I finish with the seed use some water to get them moist as you will follow me throughout the day.” She said pointing to Ygritte as Jon looks to her with a smile, he nods to Arya as she does the same as they continued this routine throughout the long day.

They brought the wagon down when the bell was heard as Emit spoke as night had fallen.

“The day is over, eat and rest as in the morrow we will began again. My lord thank you with your help as we do appreciate it. Lord Robb and Lady Arya always came to help every year as our lord Stark. I just wanted to let you know.” Emit said as Jon shook his head.

Arya was walking his way as he started to laugh as she was dirty as dirt was covering her face and braid.

“Did you think I had the clean duties?” She said as she neared him.

“Aye, ..I did. But I am glad to know I was wrong.” He said with another chuckle.

“Let’s wash before we eat, as this smell is awful.” She said as they went toward the stone home.

They enter their room as they walked over to grab their bags as he follows her behind the curtains. It was like another room with tubs and a hearth with several tubs with long cloths hanging around each one for privacy as a few servants were caring water to each tub.

“Take one as the others will if we don’t hurry.” She said as they heard others arriving.

He hurt as his muscles ached but he would not let it be known. This was something he was not ready to experience but it is the way of his lordship as Emit as informed him. He knew other lords did not do as much as the Starks do for their people. But he wanted to be a good lord to all his lands, he wanted to show Arya he was a good person and caring. 

“My lord after your bath my lady said to apply this to your back as in the morrow you will wake stiff as this paste will give you comfort.” A girl said as he gives a nod.

After awhile he dressed to go downstairs to meet with the others as food was laid out to eat as you wish as he sees Arya talking with a few others as Ygritte came to his side.

“These ways are different than what I have ever known. A tub to bathe instead of a creek, food grows inside of glass walls not in the ground.” She said shaking her head.

“Aye, but the winters are rough here as you know this as this is the way to have plenty provisions throughout the winter storms that last weeks or days.” He said as he watches Arya.

“She made me play with pig shit all day. Why would one not just use the dirt?” She asked glaring at Arya.

“It makes it grow faster and better, it is mixed in with the dirt. It is called fertilizer as your crops are weak and few theirs are strong and plenty. She is only trying to help teach their ways to help your people. This is done in the fall for the winter crops, if I were you I would be thankful to have such knowledge to give to your people to not starve in the winter moons.” Jon said as he looks to her with a frown.

Xxxx

It was the fourth day as he was showed many things as he was pleased not everything involved working with pig shit. He was walking to the barn when Arya came to him, they have spoken every day as he likes her smile and when she laughs. 

“Jon, Emit is taking a few men toward another village where there will be some trades to negotiate on the winter seeds that will be left over. I think this would be good for you and Tormund to see how this works when some have very little to offer.” She said as he puts down the bail of hay. He walks over to put on his leathers over his tunic as a light snow was falling.

“Are you staying?” He asked as she watches him as she leans against a stack of hay.

“Yes, we are going to pick some berries down by the canyon.” She said as he watched her eyes look at his torso.

“Where is this canyon?” He asked as her eyes still studied his body as she slowly looks up to meet his eyes.

“Further north in the woods about a hour away. We should be back by the time you return. Ira had ask for me to gather some as these are the sweetest berries by far.” She said with a smile. 

“We still leaving in the morrow?” He asked as he steps in front of her to look into her eyes.

“Yes, the last wagon will be finished in a few hours, it went faster than I thought when they understood what we were doing. May I ask you something?” She said as she came off from the stack of hay.

“Aye, anything.” He said with a brief smile.

“Ygritte, ....are you and her together?” She asked looking into his eyes watching for him to lie to her.

“No, we are not. But I have been with her a few times moons ago. And another as her name is Val. This is when I was at Castle Black and taking things for granted as I should not have. I told them we could not no longer as I will become the lord of Winterfell.” He said as he wanted to be honest with her.

“I see, it seems you are like your brother in more ways than you know. But at least you did not string them along to think otherwise.” She said as she went to walk pass him as he grabs her by the arm gently.

“I was stupid and was not thinking about what it could do to my future. But I am now. The next one I lay with will be my wife, and only my wife.” He said as she looks up to him as he looks to her.

“I am sure your future wife will be glad to know she’s not to share her husband with many around the lands. But to tell you,...this Ygritte has her eyes on you, be careful Jon as I have seen the ways she looks to you. A marriage will not keep her from her wants.” Arya said as she attempted to leave again as he stood in front of her.

“Arya,...her and Val were sent by Mance to persuade me to fall for them. He was hoping I would get one with child so they could have a claim on the North. This did not happen or will it, ever. Val had told me as we did lay together a few times but nothing serious came between us. I had denied Ygritte several times as she would come to my rooms after I was heavy into my cups to perform things that I did not refuse as it led to other things. This is my fault as she tries even now, but I have no desire or want for either of them.” Jon said honestly looking to her than around the barn.

“The Targaryen men, what do these women see in you men? Aegon and your father has the same issues, as I had witnessed a few times. I just don’t see it. Robb to when he was here.” She said when they were interrupted by Emit.

“My lady we are ready.” He said as they both walked out of the barn together.

“Jon, where are you going?” Asked Ygritte as she walks his way with a few of her people.

“To a village to fetch coins on the left over seeds.” He said as he mounts his horse.

“We will go along as Mance said this was a way of trading.” She said as they went to get their horses as he looks to Arya as she turns to walk away.


	8. Chapter 8

They were walking in the canyon with large baskets as this area was full of sweet berries as she hears near by a waterfall as a few young ones ran around picking flowers before the fall weather takes them away. 

Five young ladies came with her as they were around her age as three young lads around 11 name days with five young children around 5 and 6 name days. 

They were a distance away from the wagon and her horse as the canyon was only to be reached by foot after you went so far. 

She looks around as it was beautiful here and peaceful as she hears the laughter of the young children. 

She sat against a tree as she watches the young ones play as a few young ladies came to join her before they would head back to the North fields.

“It will be getting dark soon, we should gather the children to head back.” She said with a grin as everyone was enjoying themselves.

“Please, a little longer. It is nice to not smell the pigs.” A young lady said as Arya smiles and agrees.

“I know, maybe before winter sets in we can come back again. But we must head back.” She said as they stood when she hears one of the boys yelling.

“That is Davie, where is he?” She asked as they went looking for the boy as they heard other voices. 

“Miranda, get the children and head back to the wagon as you others.” Arya said as a few men came from behind some over sized trees that grew deep into the canyon.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” This grotesque man said that had blacken teeth and smelled badly.

“We were just leaving, give me that boy as we will be on our way.” Arya said as she seen a dozen more coming closer to circle around them.

“Nahh, you fetch many coins for me girl. Them to, many coins. Bring them all except the small ones, they no use to us.” He said as she seen them moving toward them.

“RUN!” Arya yells as they did so as she grabs two young ones arms to pull with her.

“Catch them!” The man yells as they were chasing the lads, and ladies.

“Hurry, run faster.” Arya said to the two children she had with her as she heads down toward the creek. They went across to reach the waterfall as she takes them under the falls as they hug her to start crying.

“Shh, let’s not let them hear us, okay. Stay here I need to help the others.” She said as she helps them to climb on top of some rocks.

“Lady Arya, come back please.” The little girl said with tears running down her face.

“I will try, but if I don’t,... stay in here until your parents or lord Jon comes for you, okay.” She said as she kissed them both on their heads as she left to look for the others.

She hears Miranda screaming as a few others when she spots three more children hiding behind a large bush as she goes to them.

“Come with me, shh, don’t say anything but let’s hurry.” She said as she sees Abby as her dress was torn as she was running there way.

Her face was bloody as a gash was on her lip, it looked as if she was forced to the ground.

“Abby, take them and hurry and go behind the waterfall, stay there until lord Jon comes.” Arya said as she seen the men heading there way as she ran the opposite direction so they would not reach the young children.

Abby hid with the children until it was safe to head to the waterfall as she sees little Tom. 

“Tom, over here.” She said as he makes his way to them.

“We are heading to the waterfall as lady Arya said to do, come with us.” She said with tears.

“No, I need to try and reach lady Ary’s horse, I will send help.” Tom said as she nods as he heads through the woods as she went toward the waterfall with the three children.

Arya was running hard as she was about to top the slope when she felt hands grab her down to the ground as she fought as she was being hit in her face and stomach. 

“Now that will teach you wench, ...you have no breast, no matter as you can work the mines.” The man said as he rolls her over as she sees little Tom as he looks to her with tears. She hides her own as she felt a kick to her sides as she keeps her eyes on Tom.

“GO NOW TOM!” She screams as the man puts a rag into her mouth as he hits her a few more times as she sees Tom run up the slope as she knew he would reach her horse to send for help.

Xxxx

Tom was riding hard as the sun was going down as it was a hour away back to the fields. The horse was big for him but he stayed on as he kicks the horse to make it run faster. 

Up ahead he seen men outside standing as he starts to yell loudly as the tears came to flow.

“HELP! HELP!” He yells as he sees men gathering around as he finally reached as one stops the horse.

“Tom, where are the others? Where is lady Arya?” One man asked as Jon and Tormund was making their way to the boy.

“Men,.. in the woods, they took them. Lady Arya told me to run before he...” Tom stopped talking as the tears came pouring from his eyes.

“What of lady Arya?” Jon said as he grabs the boy to face him.

“He was beating her my lord. But before he took Lady Arya, she hid the small children under the waterfall. I don’t know how many are there,....my lord she told me to run. I seen the man hitting and kicking her as she screams for me to run, so I did.” Tom said as Jon hugs the boy for what he had to see.

“Get some men ready, Emit send word to lord Stark now. Tormund come with me, and we need someone who knows these parts as I don’t.” Jon said as he was getting his horse.

Xxxx

Ned was eating his meal with Daenerys, Aegon and Tyrion when the dovecote keeper came hurrying into the great hall as Ser Rodrik and maester Luwin were telling tales of when Arya was younger.

“My lord, urgent words from the North fields. It is lady Arya, she has been taken.” The keeper said out of breath as the hall got quiet as Ned grabs the scroll.

‘My lord Stark,

Lady Arya along with others have been taken by force. Words were told our lady Arya was beaten and gagged. Lord Jon has went to the canyon to search for her and the others. He does not know these lands as we have sent men with him. Lord Jon ask for you to come.’ 

Emit.’

“Ser Rodrik ready the men quickly, maester Luwin take this and send word we will arrive soon.” Ned said in a loud tone.

“I will come with you lord Stark.” Aegon said as he sees Tyrion and Daenerys as she was holding her hands to her face.

“Aye, let’s go.” Ned said as Jory and Ser Rodrick were yelling orders as they reached the stables.

Xxxx

They reached the wagon as the men lit the torches as they had to walk on foot to search for the children.

“Lord Jon, the waterfall is this way.” A man said as Tormund, Ygritte and a few others with him had followed. 

As they reached the creek Jon was yelling out for Arya as others were with other names that had gone with her when Abby came out from the waterfall.

“Lord Jon, is that you?” She asked as she held a large stick in her hands.

“Aye, it is. Is lady Arya with you?” He asked as he went into the creek with a few others.

“No my lord. She made us stay here as she said to wait for you. She said you would come for us.” Abby said as Jon looks at her beaten face and torn dress as he removes his cloak to wrap around her as no other eyes needs to see her bareness where the dress was torn apart and gapped opened.

“The little ones are to afraid to come out as she told them not to until you came for them.” Abby said as she takes Ygritte’s hand as she helps her across the creek.

Jon enters the waterfall as he sees five little children and no one else. ‘They have her, two boys and four ladies. Arya where are you?’ He asks himself as the children looks to him afraid.

“I am lord Jon, your safe now, come with me as we need to get you home.” He said as the children went to him as he had to help them down from the wet rocks.

“Where is lady Arya?” A cute little girl asked him as her eyes were glassy.

“I don’t know, but I will find her and the others.” He said as he helps her through the waterfall.

“Take them back to the fields, when lord Stark arrives tell him I will be looking for the others.” Jon said as he was looking for tracks as Tormund and a few stayed with him as someone found a way to bring down their horses.

Xxxx

Each one of them were gagged and thrown on the laps of men that had beaten them as they had tried to run away. They rode all night as she ached and was hurting all over.

It was four days when they reached this place as they were tossed to the ground. When she looks around she would never have imagine the sight she was seeing.

Drunken men everywhere with young girls on their laps as some were very young as she. She seen run down huts or shacks, men everywhere. She looks up as a cage was hanging with people inside them as they just laid there not moving. She seen a man being whipped as his flesh was being ripped from his back as the screams were loud. They were dragged further where a man was sitting at a table as boys and girls were being sent in different ways after she seen some coins being passed around.

“What trades do you offer?’ The man asked as she was dragged to the table.

“Trades of whores and the mines.” She heard the man say as the other looks to them all as she turns her head to see Miranda, the three other girls and the two young boys.

“How many whores?” He asked.

“Four, and three for the mines. What you pay?” The man asked as he spits on the ground.

“She not a whore?” He asked looking at Arya as she was looking at the men.

“No tits, better for the mines.” He said as he jerks her hard as the ropes burns her wrist.

“Aye,...ten silvers each for the mines, twenty silvers each for the whores.” The man offered as the other man wanted more.

“Not enough,...they young and will last a few years.” He said as he bangs on the table.

“Head to Gallos. A new place hidden in the mountains,...they need more as the lord there will pay more. I like that one for myself. One gold and five silvers for her alone.” The man offered as he brought Miranda closer as he agreed. 

“Arya looks to Miranda as they both held hands as the man grabbed them apart as Miranda was fighting them as Arya was trying to reach her but she could do nothing.

Xxxx

Jon had been searching all night as new snow was covering any tracks as he warms his hands with his warm breath. He was cold as he gave the girl his cloak as she needed it more then him.

“Jon, we searched everywhere here they are gone. We need to go back to get more men.” Tormund said as he rode closer to Jon’s side.

“No,...we keep searching.” He said when he looks to see several men heading their way.

“Lord Stark.” Jon said as he seen Ned up front, and then Aegon.

“Jon, find anything?” Ned said looking to them for an answer.

“No, the tracks are covered from the snow. But they did come this far.” Tormund said in a rough tone.

“Build a fire as we need to rest the horses, we head out again at first light.” Ned said as he was dismounting his horse.

“We still have half of days light, why stop now?” Jon asked in a loud tone.

“Jon, we have rode all night and half a day same as you. We need to rest the horses or we will never find them. Where is your cloak as the weather through here is colder.” Ned asked as the men came down from their horses.

“The girl, she needed it as her dress was torn showing to much for others to see.” Jon said as he rubs his face.

“Take this,...Jory give them some food. Did you not learn anything?” Ned asked as he stands in front of of Jon.

“My lord?” He asked looking strangely at his uncle.

“No cloak, food, water,...and not to say you not know this part of the lands. If you found them what could you do for them? You must think Jon, always be prepared for anything. Now come and rest as the next few days will be long and rough.” Ned said as he walks over to where the fire was being built.

“I was thinking about getting to Arya, not myself.” Jon said frowning toward his uncle.

“I know, believe me I want to keep going until she his standing beside me. But I can’t help her if I don’t reach her now can I?” Ned said facing him with a stern look as Jon was understanding what he was saying.

“Aye,..your right.” He said as he took a seat beside the fire.

“In these parts there are camps or villages that own slaves, whores, and much more as the lords can do with as they please on their own lands. This is where Robb was killed on his so called hunting accident. But he stumbled onto a slavery mine a few days ride from here. We will began there and find out what we can.” Ned said looking to Jon as Aegon came near to sit beside his brother.

“What if she is not there, what do we do then?” Aegon asked looking to two men.

“We keep looking to find out where these other places like this are being held. We will bring her back home.” Jon said looking to Aegon.

Xxxx

Arya was amongst the others as they snuggled together as it was snowing in the mountains. They have been dragged, pulled, hit, kicked and starving. She leans against little Davie as he is so cold as she wishes she could wrap her arms around him. 

“I am so hungry my stomach hurts.” He whispers to her as his cracked lips starts to bleed.

“Me too. How many mornings have we seen?” She asked to get his mind off from his hunger.

“Eight, I think. But three since you found any bugs to eat.” He said as he lays his head on her chest as their hands are tied behind their backs.

“You like those bugs do you?” She asked with a short grin.

“Not really, but it did help with the pains I feel.” He said as he shivers.

“Aye, they did for a short while. Maybe I can find more in the morrow.” She said as the others snuggled closer to try to get warm. 

“Where is the Gallos as they speak of?” Asked Mary.

“I don’t know as I haven’t heard of this place.” Arya said as she seen some blood on Mary’s leg as it looks to be cut.

“What happen to your leg?” Arya asked as she looks at the girl.

“This rock cut me. It is under my bum as it sticks out from the ground.” She said moving around a bit.

“Mary,...can your wrists reach the rock?” Arya asked as Mary tries to bend her arms toward the rock.

“Yes, if I turn this way.” She said as Arya watches her.

“Good, listen. Rub the rope against the rock to cut it loose from you as you can run to get help. I know my father and others are looking for us.” Arya said as she does as she was told.

It took a few hours as the men were sleeping as the rest of them as Mary finally cut through the ropes as she felt cuts all over her hands and wrist.

“Arya,...Arya.” She says in a whisper as Arya had fallen asleep.

Arya opens her eyes to see Mary was no longer tied.

“Try to untie me.” She said as Mary did as they had untied the rest. 

Arya looks around as the men were still sleeping as she tells them to be very quiet as they left the camp.

After running a short few hours they had to rest as they were weak and freezing.

“We won’t make it like this,...listen. I want you to head down the mountain. We seen eight mornings, keep going and don’t look back. Eight mornings remember that was how long it took us to get here. Count the mornings when until you see help. But make sure it is help and not others like these men.” Arya said as she takes some branches from a tree.

“Are you not coming with us?” Asked little Davie.

“No, I need to hide your tracks as we have made some in this snow. If I don’t they will find us again and hurt us badly. When you see lord Jon or lord Stark tell them I have left this cloth on trees when I can to find me. Now go.” She said as she rips off a part of her tunic to give to little Davie as she ties a piece to another branch. She then starts to cover their tracks as she makes new ones in another direction.

The children ran as they try to stay on the rocks or parts of the ground that was not dusted by the snow.

Arya was making tracks as she heard horses coming her way. She hoped the children weren’t followed as she ran as fast as her battered body would allow her to.

Xxxx

They rode into a horrible site as Ned has never seen this place as he was disgusted with the sight. People were looking at them as they dismounted their horses as they seen men and women beaten as they were in cages, tied to poles looking close near death.

“Who is the lord of these lands?” Asked Aegon as he felt anger for what he sees.

“Lord Baelish is the high lord as lord Ranport does his dirty work.” Ned said as they look around.

“What that over there?” Asked Tormund seeing men entering a cave.

“An old mining shaft for coal.” Ned said as he sees a girl with dark hair walking up to them as a man was watching her closely.

“My lord, may I interest you in a good time.” She asked as she looks to the men as other ladies were approaching as Ygritte was watching these ladies try to sale themselves.

“Any new ladies to offer.” Asked Aegon as the others looks to him strangely.

“She, five ladies, they are in the tent over there.” She said with a smile.

“What are you doing Aegon?” Jon asked as he stands in front of his brother.

“Finding out if Arya is here. I don’t know what the others look like but I do her.” Aegon said as they understood what he was doing.

“Jon, you four head to the tent to look around as we will look over here.” Ned said as they agreed.

“Wait, over there that girl. She makes the water for our baths at the stone house.” Ygritte said as they stopped to see where she pointing to.

“Miranda, ...stay here as I know her and her father.” Said Ned as he walks over to the girl as she turns to look at him. Instantly the tears fell from her eyes as she hugs him tightly.

“Miranda, where are the others? Where is Arya?” He asked as he wipes the tears from her face.

“There not here my lord. Something was said of the Gallos, they took her their to work the mines.” She said as she buries her face into his chest.

“Come, I will get you out of here.” Ned said as she follows him as some men approached them as they stopped.

“Where are you going with my property? A man said as Ned sends her to the others.

“She works for me as she was taken along with a few others.” Ned said as he kept his hand on his sword.

“No,...she is mine as I paid a man well for her a few days past. If you want her then you will pay five gold coins to have her.” The man said with his rotten teeth showing as he smiles.

“I want no troubles but like I said she works for me. Now back away before I run you through.” Ned said as he takes a step closer as the men seen the others take out their swords to step closer to Ned.

“Take her, as I will come across her again and then she will be mine for good, we know who you are lord Stark. Just remember you are not on your lands.” The man said as he turns to walk away.

“Let’s head out, watch your backs closely and be ready as this is far from being over.” Ned said as he turns to face the others.


	9. Chapter 9

They were running fast as they could when Davie fell as he could move no more. He laid on the ground as he looks to see a few men surrounding him as one turns him over. 

“To weak, he will die soon, leave him.” The man said as they went after the others.

Davie laid there as his stomach was still purple and swollen from the kicks. His ribs hurt to breath as he just felt like closing his eyes as he was in so much pain. He crawls to a tree as he curls next to it as he holds the torn piece of garment that Arya gave to him. His eyes drifted shut as he could do no more as he gives in to the darkness as the woods become quiet and blackens.

Xxxx 

The deep gash on her head was bleeding down her face as she opens her eyes to see herself in chains hanging from a wall in a large cell. A woman beside her dressed in breeches as she was beaten like her as her tunic was ripped apart as her chest was exposed.

“You awake girl. Good, what is your name?” She asked in a low tone.

“Arya, yours?” She asked as she squints her eyes.

“Asha Greyjoy.” She said looking toward Arya.

“Greyjoy? Are you kin to Theon?” Arya asked looking to her.

“Aye, my brother, are you Arya Stark?” She asked as she hangs from the wall.

“Yes, how long you been here?” Arya asked lowly as they heard men near by as others were screaming and yelling as the torches flickered around the cell.

“A few weeks, we docked as our ship was taken over along with our provisions as we were drudged in our wine. They killed many of my men, but some are here I think.” She said as she moans a little over her discomfort.

“Those two, get them ready and take them to the mines.” A man said as he stood in front of their cell as the two ladies looks to each other.

“Aye,...we will. Don’t fight or it gets worst. You will work the mines until someone fetches you to return back to the cells. If you don’t you will be punished for your disobedience. Remove their boots, breeches, and leathers. All they need is their tunics and nothing more.” The man said as he unlocks the cell doors.

Xxxx

Ned had made camp as in the morrow they would reach the base of the mountain where Gallos is hidden within the mountains itself. They would need to send men out to locate where it is and to see what they are up against. They knew Miranda had been rapped and sold as a whore as she was leery to be close to men. But she was handling it well under the circumstances as Ned asked the other Free Folks women to help keep an eye on her.

“Lord Stark! Over here!” Jory yelled as a few men went running toward Jory’s voice as they seen a young beaten boy laying against a large tree covered in light snow.

“Little Davie,...is he still alive?” Jon asked as he bends down to check the boy as he was so cold and barely breathing.

“Not for long,...his lips are turning blue, look his blood is running inside his gut. Swollen, bruised, this lad has to many injuries to be helped.” Tormund said as he stood from the boy to look at Ned.

“My lord,... “ Davie said weakly.

“Yes, be still don’t talk.” Ned said as Jon went to pick him up to carry him back to their camp.

“Arya,...she ....gave me this. Find ...her.” Davie said as he opened his hand as a piece of torn cloth was in his hand as Ned took it.

“Davie,...where are the others?” He asked as they made it into the tent as Jon was trying to warm him the best he could with holding him close to him and rubbing his small battered body.

“Running,....we got away. Three mornings to here. Count the mornings Arya said,..three mornings,...three mornings.... from the mountain....” and that was Davies last words as he passed in Jons arms.

Xxxx 

Ned had the men searching the area to see if the others could be found. His heart ached for them and his little wolf. He held on to the cloth in his hand as they looked to branches and the ground for any signs she had left.

It was several hours the next day when they seen two children approaching them as they were crawling on their knees as they were very tired, weak and freezing.

“Lord Stark!” Ser Rodrik yelled as he went to the children. It was Angus and Mary. They held on to Ser Rodrik as they cried deep into his chest and this is the way Aegon and Ned found them.

“Let’s get them back to camp.” Ned said looking around.

“Over there my lord. On the tree over there.” Mary said as she pointed. Ned walked over to were she was pointing as he found another piece of cloth as it matched the one in his hands.

“Did you see her?” Ned said as he walks back to Mary.

“Aye,...they were close as she ran that way. We seen her put this on the tree, so we stayed here.” Mary said as she took some water to drink.

“Go slow,..not to much at first.” Said Jory.

“How many mornings have you counted since you last seen her?” Asked Ned as Jon was listening closely to her words.

“Today makes three, but it has been four since we left the mountain.” Mary said as they helped them on to others horses.

“Spread out and keep searching the area. Take them back to camp and put them with Miranda. Jon, take a few men to the mountain, locate Gallos and bring back what you learn of this place,...be careful and don’t get caught.” Ned said as he agrees to leave as Aegon, Tormund, and Ygritte following him.

Xxxx

She sat against the hard stone wall as her hands were blistered and bleeding. The torches lit each tunnel along with small fire pits in the middle of the walk ways. Her bare legs had scrapes and scratches, as her feet were cut to were the pain was there when she stood on them as it was extremely hard to walk or even stand on them.

She looks to Asha as she was faring the same but worse as she has been here longer.

“Take these and wrap your hands and feet. It may help some.” Arya said as she had put her hands under her tunic to unbind herself to remove the long cloth as she tore it into long pieces to cover their hands and feet.

“Thank you, keep your wounds covered as well.” She said as they both finished.

“It could be worse you know, they could of sent us to the brothels to be used as whores.” Asha said as she closed her eyes.

“One tried to sale me before I arrived here, he claimed I had no tits as they didn’t want me.” She said as they both grin a little.

“Aye, we both know that to be a lie. You have nice tits what I see.” Asha said as Arya smiles toward her.

“Do you think we will get out of here?” Arya asked sadly.

“Aye, we will. We can’t run, they made sure of this so we will survive until others come for us.” Asha said as they both were to exhausted and full of pain to move any more.

Xxxx

Jon was gone for five days when they finally returned to the camp as it was full of more men.

“Two days to reach Gallos, it is big and many men. We seen six buildings, three stables, a forge. Many wagons and a large entrance into this cave. There was many people led there as all they wore was tunics. No breeches, skirts, or boots.” Jon said as he was waiting for Ned to respond.

“Weapons?” Ser Rodrik asked.

“Aye, swords, bows, axes, and knives.” Tormund said as he stood by Jon.

“We leave in the morrow. Did you see Arya?” Ned asked.

“No,...but many are their as we hears their screams all day and through the night.” Jon said looking to the others.

“Rest and eat, we leave out at first light. We will spread out and send a few inside to locate her, and then give a sign to cause a distraction so we can get her out. We have thirty men. Not enough to fight them out right but enough to find her.” Ned said as he went back to his tent.

Jon went to a tent later that night as Aegon was beside him. 

“Ygritte, your still fucking her.” Aegon said as he looks to his brother.

“No,..I was but I have not in a few moons. I am betrothed to Arya.” Jon said as he lays on his bed roll.

“Few nights ago you both were gone for awhile.” Aegon stated as he sees Jon look to him with a frown.

“Yes, as she tried and I refused, I went around to find an easier way to get to that cave as she followed me. I did not give in to her as I told her it was not to happen again.” Jon said as he turned over.

“Good, because Arya is a good caring lady, and she doesn’t deserve betrayal.” Aegon said looking up toward the tent.

“Are you in love with her brother? Is this the reason why you came?” Jon asked as he turns over to look at Aegon as he looks to him.

“I care for her, but I am not in love with her. We are close friends and nothing more as she would not allow it as she knows my ways. She believes you to be the same as me. Marring her will be a hard task as I think she will refuse you.” Aegon said as they stared at one another.

“She has no choice, not really if she wants to keep Winterfell. Besides it won’t happen for two years as we will have plenty of time to know one another.” Jon said as he closes his eyes to rest.

Xxxx

Arya opened her eyes as she and Asha were back in the cell hanging from the chains. Another girl was in there as she was being forced to spread her legs as a big man was removing his breeches. 

She heard the cry as she hung against the wall as he drove his cock inside her as her legs were spread apart around his waist. 

She could do nothing as the man had his way with her as they had to watch.

She had tears coming from her eyes when she heard Asha speak to her.

“Look at me, ...just look at me, aye.” She said as she shut her eyes as the tears fell.

“Arya look at me, your strong and we will make it through this.” Asha said again as her body was so beaten and exhausted. She had no strength to even fight as her eyes would barely stay open. She could her the girls cries, the mans grunts, words of Asha as she just wanted to hear no more. Neither of them could even walk no more as they couldn’t work the mine as this is why they were brought back to the cells.

She passed out as her back was whipped as she feels the blood and stings from the torture they both went through earlier when they could no longer stand and this is why she woke up to this monster raping this girl.

“Arya, stay with me. It will be over soon, just stay with me.” Asha said as Arya opened her eyes to see the tears in Asha’s.

“Aye, we do this together.” Arya said as they stayed looking to one another as the man finally finished and then he left.

.....

A wagon was captured with a few lads as these men were brought to lord Stark as they came from the Gallos. Ned walks over to see the man was a farmer near Queenscrown as he knew these men.

“Lord Stark,...we have no choice as I told these men. My lord they have our sons to work these mines, if we don’t do as they say they will take our daughters and our other sons.” The man said looking to Ned before he could ask any questions.

“Who runs the Gallos?” Ned asked the man.

“Lord Bolton and lord Baratheon, he is from the South.” The man said as Ned looks to Ser Rodrik.

“Can you get us inside?” Jon asked as he looks at the way they are dressed in furs as they do from the wall.

“Aye,... they have Free Folks working for them as we bring them here to make trades with them when we bring the crops.” The man said.

“Where do they keep the prisoners?” Asked Jon.

“There are cells within the tunnels of the caves. They stay inside as the whores are in the large buildings, two of them are to be brothels.” The man said as he looks to Jon.

“But some ladies are in the mines to work and please the men that are there. Usually the ones that are not pretty or the ones that try and escape.” A lad said looking to the men.

“Have you been inside of the cave?” Ned asked the young lad.

“Yes, you can go inside to bring supplies. You can offer coins to some of the men as they will let you have your way with some ladies in there and for more coins you can have them for a short while longer. I have seen it with some others who brings supplies inside the cave.” The boy said as Jon started to change his clothes.

“I will go with you, when I find her I will give a sign as then you come.” Jon said looking to his uncle.

“You can’t, they are chained to a wall in a cell. You must have a key from the men who works those tunnels.” The boy said as he looks to the others.

“I will go with you Jon, I will get the keys when we find the little wolf.” Tormund said as Jon gives a nod.

“We will be ready, find her, and don’t get caught.” Ned said as he hugs him to let him put on the furs from another man to look like he was from the wall.

.....

They entered the Gallos as Jon and Tormund looks over their surroundings as the wagon was stopped.

“Who are these two?” A man asked as he looked like he has never bathe in his entire life as he smelled badly as his teeth were blacken.

“Tormund, and this is Jon Snow, looking to by hard working wenches to take back over the wall.” The old man said as he sat on the wagon.

“Where’s the coins?” He asked as Jon took out a few gold coins to let him see he had enough.

“That there will get you some fine whores instead.” The man said with a smile.

“Not looking for whores, I need wenches to work my lands, they can be fucked just the same.” Jon said looking to the mans face.

“How many?” The man asked as he held out his hand.

“Don’t know, I may want to try them out a bit, what you say?” Jon asked as Tormund glared at the man.

“Aye, five gold and you both can take one for a hour, for ten a piece I will give a cell and two wenches to do as you wish.” The man said as they look to one another.

“We choose the wenches, and two hours and then they belong to me.” Jon said as he looks to the man.

“Aye, follow me. We see what you will own, it will cost you more coins.” The man said as Tormund spoke up.

“I want my own, you go ahead I will be in the brothel to see what they have to offer.” Tormund said as he glance over to let Jon know he seen others with keys walking into the brothel.

“Aye, see ya later.” Jon said as he followed the man inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Jon was walking the long tunnels as screams, cries, and yells were heard all around as they made through one side of a tunnel that held the women.

“Any in there you like, let me know.” The man said as he turns to walk away.

“What if I want a closer look?” Jon asked in a rough deep tone.

“The guards over there will let you into the cell, make sure you have many of coins to walk them past these gates.” The man said with an strange look on his face.

“We had a deal, ten gold coins each, and then they are mine.” Jon said staring down to the man as he was a bit shorter then him.

“Aye, we do, but now you owe them to be able to touch your prize. You should of settled for the whores.” The man said as he held out his hand to count his gold coins as he walks off leaving Jon next to an iron gate leading down a few tunnels.

“Come this way.” Another man said as he unlocks the gate as Jon went through. When he seen pass the wall as there were so many cells everywhere down long passages and around the bend he felt sick to his stomach.

Women every where throughout here as many were in cells together standing or laying. They walked further through as these woman were hanging from chains on old stone walls. 

The sight was making him sick as some were nude, most had something of a dress or tunic covering their bodies. They were all beaten, starving, filthy. 

He heard cries of stop as he sees two men raping one on the ground as her face was unrecognizable with bruises and filth. 

“What are you looking for, short, fat, skinny, big tits, no tits?” The man asked as they went around another bend.

“I want long dark hair, short, and small frame. Easier to toss around when she gets out of hand.” Jon said as the man grinned.

“Down here we have a couple, what ya think?” The man said as he pointed into a cell as Jon looked to see a young girl.

“She might do, you have another?” Jon asked as it wasn’t Arya as this girl was oversized compared to Arya.

“Look through there and tell me if you see anything you like.” The man said as he nods for Jon to look on his own as the man stood looking at another.

.....

Tormund ended up with two sets of keys as he made his way back toward the cave as he was made to stop and wait at the wagon. He was cursing up a storm when he decides to stop as he was starting to draw attention as the old man warned him.

He was acting like he was drinking his shitty ale as he was counting, and remembering where the men stood. Looking for ways in and out as he hears a horn blow to see that man hurrying into the tunnels.

......

Jon stood in front of a cell as three woman were inside as he looks to the one on the far right.

‘Dark long hair, small frame, short, young.’ He looks again as her feet were wrapped in cloth as the one next to her same as their hands. ‘She is skinny, and only wearing a stained torn tunic with pieces missing at the end.’

‘Is this her, I need to know.’ He said as he looks for the guard.

“These two, let me see up close.” Jon said as the man made his way down toward Jon.

“Aye, the only two that don’t cry or scream.” The man said as he unlocks the gate.

Jon knows he is being watched as he acts like the sight is nothing. He walks up to the second one first as she looks to him as she can barely move as he moves her hair from her face to seem interested. Then finally he walks to one the one on the far right.

She raised her head upwards as their eyes met as her’s turned to a watering glass.

“Jon.” She could barely whisper.

“Shh, don’t let them know.” He said as he moved closer to move her hair from her face as his fingers lingered on her swallow cheek.

“You like?” The man asked as he steps into the cell.

“Aye, I think I do, what your price?” Jon asked as Arya looks to him strangely with wide eyes.

The man comes up to Asha as he starts to play with her breast on the outside of her torn tunic as Arya looks to her as more tears start to shed as Jon steps closer to her so he could whisper into her ear.

“Say nothing, Ned and some men are waiting for me to give a sign we have found you. Be strong, I will get you out of here.” Jon said as he placed his hands on her hips as Asha was threatening to kill him if he touches her any further.

“Ten gold pieces each..” The man was saying as the other man came to the cells.

“You must leave come back later,...let’s go now!” The man said in a hurry.

“We have a deal!” Jon yells.

“The lord is here, the deal is over for the day, you must go and come back after the lord leaves.” The man said looking down the tunnel.

“Be strong I will be back.” Jon whisper to her as he ran his hand down her legs as she understood what he was doing.

“Okay, hurry please.” She whispered barely as Jon turns to leave with the men.

“Snow, this way. You won’t be seen coming from the tunnels.” The man said as the cell was locked.

“What of the ones I was with?” Jon asked as he turns to see the tears falling from Arya’s face as his heart was crushed to see her in such away.

“I will take you to them now let’s go.” The man said as they hurried down the other side of the tunnel as one man grabs a torch.

“Arya, ...Arya, you good?” Asha could barely get out.

“Aye, maybe tonight will be a good night my friend.” Arya said as Asha gives her a frown as she has no idea what she means.

Xxxx

Jon and Tormund met up behind some old broken stones that were laying in a pile as they made sure the old man and lads were gone.

They seen Roose and Ramsay out in the middle of the yard as a man was screaming as they watched Ramsay removes the skin from his chest. Blood was in puddles under the the x he was tied to. 

“Take from your lord and you will be punished. Do as your told or you will be punished. Your here to work the mines, and make me coins. Next moon it will be doubled or ten will be punished by my son! Get to work!” Roose ordered as they left to go inside the larger building.

“I seen her, Arya, she is in the cave. We need to get her out or she won’t last much longer.” Jon said to Tormund as they spoke low so they would not be seen or heard.

“Late tonight. I have keys to the cells. Go back to lord Stark tell him we have a way to get Arya out but we need to make haste in a hurry as the Boltons are here. I will keep her with me as she can’t ride, nor walk the way she looks.” Jon said as Tormund gave an angry look toward Jon.

“Aye, I will be back tonight, stay hid, don’t get caught.” Tormund said as he turns to leave Jon as he sits quietly and watches everything.

.....

Ned was waiting with Jon and Tormund’s horses as he sent the others ahead toward Winterfell. He looks over the darkest for any signs they have returned as try’s not to think what his little wolf has gone through.

“My lord, he will bring her back.” Said Aegon as he along with Ser Rodrik, Jory, and a few others wait in case they need help in escaping with Arya.

“Yes, I do know this. But it doesn’t make any easier knowing she may not make it through the night if we get her back.” Ned said as he holds the warm furs in his lap ready to wrap her in as he was told how they were dressed.

“Ser Rodrik,...did you send the ravens?” Ned asked in a strong tone of a lord.

“Yes my lord. They will have men ready as soon as we reach Stark lands. Maester Luwin is heading this way from the North fields to meet us closer to see to lady Arya as he knows we can’t stop any where else to treat her wounds.” Ser Rodrik said looking to Ned.

“How far is the Stark lands?” Aegon asked looking between the two. 

“We need to reach Long Lake, that is my lands. So is past the Gallos but we need to head toward Winterfell not Queenscrown or something smaller.” Ned said as he knows they will need to travel hard and fast to get there.

.....

“Jon, we need distractions or they will come after us.” Tormund said as they entered the back way of the cave. 

“When we get Arya we can open the cells so some of the people can be free and take their chances. This is all we can do as we do not have an army to fight with.” Jon said as they had to hid behind a wall.

“Aye, but know I will come back here and put and end to this hell.” Tormund said as Jon shook his head to agree.

Jon was trying not to show is anger as Tormund was letting his be seen. He still sees Arya’s grey eyes as her tears had filled them. Her pretty face was so bruised as he held in his emotions as she did not need to see them as she was enduring enough these past few weeks.

‘Hurry please.’ She had told him as he was trying to do so as they were getting closer to her. He looks around as a few guards are asleep along with the prisoners in the different tunnels.

Jon comes up the dark one as he lights the torch to see their path back through as a man came up behind him. Before he could draw his sword Tormund cuts his throat from behind to drag him into the darkness.

Jon motions for him to follow as Arya’s cell was a little further around the next bend. They lean against the cold stone wall as the guard walks the other way and down another tunnel.

Jon takes the key as he tries to be quiet as he opens the cell gate as he walks to Arya as Tormund stays near the entrance to keep an eye out on the guard.

“Arya,..wake up Arya.” Jon said in a whisper as his fingers rubs her cheek.

She looks to him as she tries to focus as he takes her chains off as she falls into his arms as he picks her up to hold her tightly. He moves some hair from her face as she looks to him as she was burning with fever.

“Asha Greyjoy, there.” She points to the girl she was next to as Jon whistles for Tormund.

“She comes to, let’s hurry.” Jon said as Tormund goes to get Asha as she looks to them as she was to weak to yell or fight anymore.

“Let us out, please let us out.” They heard as they were walking down the halls.

“Tormund now, I’ll do these over here.” Jon said as they went by unlocking the full cells as these people were not chained as he held Arya and Tormund was carrying Asha.

Asha opens her eyes again to see this big red headed man carrying her as he is opening the gates for some others.

“Where are you taking us?” She asked looking to Tormund.

“Lord Stark, we are going to Winterfell.” Tormund said as he looks to her as Asha started to cry as he kisses her head to speak.

“Aye, hang in there, you will make it girl. Just keep fighting.” Tormund said as they were close as several others were following behind them as they made the outside as they heard guards and other prisoners yelling.

“You need to run and head in all directions, run now!” Jon yells as he held Arya tightly to him as they both ran carrying the ladies.

The horn was blowing as men were running to the yard as they ran toward the pile of broken stones to hide behind to catch their breath.

Jon looks to Arya as she was so light as she was only in a tunic as she was shivering as he tries to warm her by rubbing her limbs.

“They will freeze, we need to hurry to the horses.” Tormund said as he was doing the same to Asha.

“Aye, you go that way and I this way. You know where to meet.” Jon said as they both went different directions.

“Hang on to me the best you can Arya. We need to climb.” Jon said as she wraps her weak battered arms around his neck as he uses one arm to keep around her as he climbs as fast as he can without being seen.

.....

Ned heard the horns as they got ready as they were watching for them as they would need to hurry. Ned knew they would soon have their tracks and follow them by the morning but this would give them a few hours head start to reach Long Lake.

It was a long while until one man spoke.

“Over here, it’s Tormund.” The man said as Ned went to him as he brought over the furs to see it was not Arya.

“Asha, ...for gods sake, what have they done?” Ned said as he wraps the furs around her as Tormund got on his horse and took her back into his arms.

“Where’s Jon?” Ned asked as he looks to Asha as she holds tightly to Ned’s hands as the tears flows from her eyes as he gently wipes them away.

“He will be here, he has Arya with him. We need some more furs ready for her.” Tormund said as they heard some grunts coming from the trees.

“Jon.” Said Aegon as he took Arya as Jon was getting on his horse to take her back in his arms. 

“Arya, ...little wolf. Arya, ...Arya. Jon,..is she...?” Ned asked as Arya was not waking as he was trying not to hurt her as he looks at what they have done to her. She wouldn’t open her eyes when he called her name as she was limp in Aegon’s arms.

“Furs now, she has a fever, but she is alive. We need to leave now.” Jon said as he wraps her the best he could as he heads out in a hurry not waiting on no one as the rest hurry to follow close behind.

.....

They rode hard all night and half a day as the horses needed water and a short spell to rest. They would reach Long Lake in the morrow if the horses didn’t give out at this pace. Ned took Arya in his arms as Jon dismounted his horse and walks through the trees.

“I need some water, and a cloth.” Ned said as he lays Arya on the ground as he uncovers the furs from her face as he felt the tears hit him hard. 

She was burning up in a fever as her face was covered with bruises. Ned couldn’t look any further as he gives her a small sip of of water as to try gently to wipe her face with the damp cloth.

“Father,...is it you?” She spoke hoarsely with her lips cracked open as she barely opens her eyes.

“Yes my loves, it is me.” Ned said as he kisses her head as it was on fire.

“They have Asha, Asha Greyjoy,...Theon’s sister.” Arya croaks out as he gives her another sip of water.

“No, we have her with us. She is coming to Winterfell.” Ned said as he puts the damp cloth to her head.

“Where’s Jon and Tormund?” She asked as her eyes closed again as she shivered.

“They are both here. You need to fight Arya. We will soon be with maester Luwin and uncle Benjen,...fight Arya.” Ned said as Ser Rodrik said it was time to head out again.

“Lord Stark I can carry her if you like.” Aegon said as Jon came forward on his horse.

“I have her brother. This is a herb I found, it will help with her fever. Maester Aemon told me about it when I was at Castle Black. Put this under her tongue.” Jon said as Aegon took it as Ned did as Jon said and then gave Arya to Jon to carry the rest of the way.

.....

A large fishing village was near Long Lake which had hot food and warm rooms as maester Luwin had a few rooms and beds ready especially one for Arya. 

He had to calm the staff down when they heard what happen as he thought Old Nan was going to cry her self to an early grave. That woman loves Arya more than her own life and it showed.

“Maester Luwin, need any help?” Asked Tyrion as he and Daenerys came with him as she was another who took it very hard.

“They will be exhausted and hungry. The others arrived late last night as they are still resting. To be honest lord Tyrion,..I do not know what to expect.” Maester Luwin said as Benjen walks into the room.

“We have two hundred men waiting, plenty of beds, tents, food and ale. They need to rest before we head to Winterfell. You keep them well and we will handle the rest. Knowing Roose Bolton he will keep coming and it will lead in to us fighting.” Benjen said as he took a bite of some food.

“Did the raven say who they all had found?” Tyrion asked as he sips his hot tea as he was looking out over the lake on the balcony.

“No, they said to be here and have things ready.” Maester Luwin said as he walks out by Tyrion. 

“Miranda, how is she?” Tyrion asked as Daenerys is the one who found out she was raped a few times as she was sold as a whore when Ygritte told how they found her. 

“Daenerys gave her moon tea just in case the seeds took. Other than this she will be fine as the others in time.” Maester Luwin said as he sees the men heading out in a hurry as they looked further out to see a few horses arriving.

“Their here, please wake Daenerys as I may need a woman’s help.” Maester Luwin said as Tyrion knew to what he was preferring to as in case one was raped.

....

Miranda was standing by Daenerys as was Ygritte when two rolls of furs entered the large room. Jon held Arya as Tormund carried Asha with Ned close behind as he was exhausted.

“Maester Luwin, Arya and Asha Greyjoy, Theon’s sister. Arya has a fever and hasn’t woke since yesterday noon.” Ned said as Benjen came to the room looking to Ned.

“They both have cuts on their backs as if they have been whipped, more on their feet, and hands, deep ones. Beaten, starving,...bruised badly....” Jon stopped as he honestly didn’t know any more after that.

“Leave us, I will let you know soon. You ladies please stay. I need warm water and many cloths.” Maester Luwin said as he uncovered the furs from Arya’s battered face as he kept removing the rest of the furs as he heard the sighs and gasps of the ladies inside the room with him.

.....

It had been hours as the late afternoon was already their when Daenerys came out of the room.

“Lord Stark, maester Luwin needs to see you.” She said as Jon and Aegon walks to her as they both hug her as she unleashed her sorrows as they all three stood together.

“How could one do such things to another?” She asked as Aegon held her tightly.

“There are monsters everywhere Dany.” Jon said as he watched Ned walk to were Arya was resting.

“How are they?” Jon asked.

“Full of infections as this is why the fever is so high. Lady Asha woke and spoke of the things that had happened. Neither of them was rapped, but everything else you spoke of in the room did happen more than once to them. He had to give them milk of the poppy to clean out the infections as Arya’s fever is dropping. Maester Luwin wants to get them back to Winterfell as fast as he can as he has more herbs he can used on them as to lose some of their scars. Neither of them will be able to walk for awhile as the cuts are to deep.” Daenerys said as she watches Jon keep looking down toward the room.

“She will be resting for awhile, go and eat and some rest would do you both some good. Go, I’ll let you know if anything changes.” Daenerys said as she gives them both a kiss as she heads back to the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Jon woke several hours later to see Daenerys sleeping next to Arya as she was bent over the chair as her head laid on the bed. They were close he was told and it did show. 

Aegon and Ned was still sleeping in their rooms as many others as exhaustion had taken over even with himself. He thinks of what Tormund said about the slavery mines, he needs to put and end to it, no and end to all the slavery, butchering, and torture that goes around the lands as others have no choice as they must take what is given to them.

He walks over to the balcony to look over the lake as it was a pretty sight to see as the light snow fell as the breeze would blow the flakes around as the trees were starting to change their colors. It was pretty here and quiet compared to most places. 

“She will be fine in time, she needs to heal and get plenty of rest.” Said Tyrion as he came toward Jon wiping his hands off on a cloth.

“I know, but the things they have seen will be in their thoughts for along time as I know they will be in mine.” Jon said as he leans over the railing to look out into the distance as his mind wanders in thought.

“I would like to have a map made of Westeros showing who and where all slavery is being held. North and South. No matter the lords.” Jon said as he looks to Tyrion.

“What are you planning on doing my lord?” Tyrion asks as he stands beside him next to the rail.

“Nothing yet, but in time I will, it never hurts to know others well before you meet them face to face.” Jon said as he hears Arya waking up as Daenerys was standing to get some warm broth to feed her.

“Let me, go and rest properly as you will need it Dany.” Jon said as he went to sit beside Arya.

“Okay, but slowly as Asha will be waking soon, they can’t have to much or it will make them sick.” Dany said as she leaves the room as Tyrion seen Asha awake as he went to feed her the warm broth as well.

“How are you feeling?” Jon asked her as he helps her sit up a little as her hands were wrapped with cloths.

“Like shit truthfully,..but better. Was everyone found from the North fields?” She asked as Jon gave her a sip of broth from a spoon. He didn’t want to lie to her as he held a cloth under her chin.

“No, Beth and Rosa was not found. Davie died soon after we found him. We are taking him back to his parents to be buried.” Jon said as Arya gives a sad nod.

“This will be hard on my father as these are his people, he will not let this rest so I beg you with all I have to make sure he stays safe.” Arya said as she takes another spoon of broth.

“I will do what I can I promise you.” Jon said as Arya was looking around the room.

“Would you mind taking me out to the balcony, I would like to get some fresh air.” Arya asked him as he puts down the bowl of broth to uncover her as she was wearing a longer gown as she was covered.

He grabs a fur to lay over her as he picks her up gently to walk her out the doors as Asha and Tyrion watches them. 

He holds her in his arms as she has one around his back toward his shoulders as she points out toward the lake.

“Over there where it shapes like a V. Are a group of people called the Clansmen. They are very trustworthy to the name of Stark. They brought Robb back home after he died. Over there on that side far off there is a large rock shaped like an egg. Two days travel is a village called Berrywine. If you are ever in need go there and tell them your name and they will see you to safety.” Arya said as she looks up toward Jon.

“Why are you telling me these things?” Jon asked as he looks into her grey eyes as all he sees is sadness and pain.

“I am no fool Jon, I know what we are up against. You may be my father’s heir but these are my people. We are on Stark’s lands but does that really matter to a bunch of savages that took us from our own lands to begin with, I think not as they will come again and soon.” Arya said as she holds tightly on to his back leather jerkin as he walks the way she points with her other hand as he carriers her.

“On the high cliff were it looks to have a black dot. That is where the Hound lives, or Sandor is his given name. He fights very well, better than most. He lives by himself as he was tortured by his brother at a young age, but he is well known for his sword for a price. If you are looking for information he has his ways to get it for you. Father calls on him time to time, as I am sure it will be soon again if he hasn’t already.” Arya said as Ned walks out on the balcony.

“There you are,...I need to head out for a few hours, Jon I would like for you to come with me. And you Little Wolf, maester Luwin needs to change your bandages.” Ned said as he bends to give her a kiss on her bruised cheek.

“Father can you find me some breeches and a warm tunic, this gown will not be what I return home in, and some heavy socks as I can’t put any boots on for awhile.” Arya asked as Ned smiles to her.

“This will be done as Asha has asked for the same thing, Miranda is doing this as we speak. We will be back soon, ready Jon?” Ned asks as Jon nods. He walks into the room to lay Arya back on the bed as he looks to her with a gentle smile.

“Don’t let Aegon talk your ear off as you still need rest.” He said as he seen her smile to give a nod as he leaves with Ned.

Xxxx

Three days had passed as it was time to head toward Winterfell. Their hands were lightly covered in cloths as they could hold the reins on their own but they still could not walk without help as it was still to painful. The cuts on their backs were still deep red as it would bleed if movement was to fast, it would leave a slight scar after it healed but not to bad as others were seen to be sickening at the sight. The two were still a little weak in many ways as their hearts remained stronger than ever, they were determined to overcome this torment they both shared as the others did not understand.

The night before a group of slaves had made their way to Long Lake as several begged to leave with lord Stark. They wanted his protection as he agreed to higher them for his lands after they all healed. 

Jon was getting the wagons ready as Arya was watching him. They had spoke several times as she was starting to like him as she found him handsome. Asha was teasing her about this as it made her blush. 

“He likes to move your hair away from your face so he can see your eyes, each time you both look to one another. You say this is just a kind gesture, ha! Bloody hells it is, he has is eyes on you Arya Stark.” Asha was teasing her.

“And she has her’s on him. Ygritte is her name, I seen them kissing the other night out on the balcony.” Arya said as she kept watching Jon as Ygritte was helping him as they were putting the free slaves into the wagons.

“I heard as lord Tyrion interrupted them. But after she left Jon told Tyrion she had kissed him as he was not returning her gestures.” Asha said as she watched the two as Ygritte was close to Jon as he helps the women onto the wagon.

“We will see, he once said they had something but it was no more. Looking at the two,...what would you think?” Arya said as they seen some riders coming in as Arya looks to see lord Bolton out front of the group of men.

“Lord Bolton, why is he here?” She asked as she sees her father coming closer toward them.

“Aegon, take Arya and Asha inside. Find Benjen and Ser Rodrik.” Ned said as she watches Jon walk to her father.

“Aegon, what is going on?” She asked as she is confused.

“I don’t know, but you both stay here.” He said as he went to the other room to get the others.

.....

Looking out she could see the yard as it was Roose who spoke first. She seen some of his men surround the wagons as Ygritte was there with a few more watching over the free slaves. Jon, Benjen, Ser Rodrik, Tormund, and Aegon was by her father and a few more as other were around walking that way from a distance where the stables were holding the horses.

“Ned, why am I not surprised to see you? Let’s get this over with, give back my slaves and we will leave.” Roose said as Arya’s eyes widen. 

‘That place belongs to Roose?’ She felt daggers grow deep into her gut as she was angry as she didn’t know.

“Your mistaken Roose. These are my people as they work for me, on my lands. Here one is free to chose their lord, their trades, and make coins to live. I own no slaves.” Ned said as Roose glares down onto him as Ned stands his grounds.

“Hand them over or watch many die here lord Stark.” Roose said as he waves to his men near the wagons as they were trying to pull the people off the wagons as Ygritte and others were trying to stop his men.

“Leave my lands or you will die Roose!” Ned said as he drew his sword same as the others beside him.

‘Oh no, father.’ Arya said as she was trying to walk to the door as she fell a few times as she reached it the fight had already started.

“Let’s go, get the wagons and horses!” Yells maester Luwin as he knew to get them away from the fight.

“No!, I won’t leave my father.” Arya said as she stands on the steps as she sees her father kill a man as he turns to stab another.

“Rodrik, get them home now!” Ned yells as he sees more coming from the trees as he knew his men would be arriving as the Hound was leaving with them to Winterfell as he has about twenty good fighters coming with him.

Tyrion grabs a hold of Arya’s hand to pull her toward a horse as they both were grabbed by Roose’s men.

“Let go!!” She yells as she tries to fight the man off as does Tyrion. The next thing she sees was blood covering her face as Asha stuck a knife through his throat as she helps them both up with the help of Miranda.

“We need to get to a horse Arya, we are to weak to help.” Asha told her as she was trying to walk with the help of Tyrion.

“Jon, you take Arya back to Winterfell, keep her safe.” Ned said as they both were fighting right by each other as he was making his way to her he heard Ygritte yelling as she was on the ground as her face was being kicked.

He stabbed and sliced his way over toward the wagons as he killed the man and three more to be able to put her on the wagon as he yells for the man to take off and the few around to follow the them.

“No father!!!” He heard being yelled across the way as he sees Arya being held back by Daenerys and Tyrion as he turns to look the direction she was he saw Ned on his knees as a sword went through his guts.

“No!!” He said as he went charging back in and this time he seen the Hound and others attacking as Ned took his sword to cut Roose’s throat as they both fell to the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

“Uncle,...Uncle!” Jon yelled as he ran to Ned to be stopped by Benjen.

“Jon, get Arya back to Winterfell, I will bring Ned home, now go.” Benjen said as Roose’s men were turning away and riding off.

“Father!,...Father!” They were hearing Arya screaming as Jon goes to his horse as it was already prepared to ride. 

Maester Luwin had Arya in his arms when Jon reached her as her sobs were uncontrollable as he reaches out his hand to take hers.

“We need to go Arya.” Jon said as Arya looks to him as if he was crazy.

“I will not go with you, you left him! You promised to keep him safe!” She screamed as Aegon came to her as he was hugging her.

“Arya, he ordered me to take you to Winterfell, we must go. Benjen will bring him home.” Jon said as she looks to him with hatred and anger pouring from her soul toward him.

“He ordered you! I seen him being killed as you left his side as you went to your red headed wench! You did not come for me nor did you stay by my father! You chose her, so now my father is dead because of you!” She said as Jon jumps from his horse to approach her as he was angry.

“Now is not the time! You will come with me, let’s go!” He yells at her face as she smacks his hard across his cheek.

“Go to bloody hells! I will go nowhere with you!” She said as she went to try to walk toward her father as Jon grabs her to sling her over his shoulder as he went to his horse. She was hitting his back and kicking trying to get loose from his hold but he was much to stronger than her.

“We are leaving now, together!.” He said as he puts her in front of him as he takes off before she could jump off is horse.

Xxxx

One wagon remained as Benjen yells for maester Luwin as he and the others came to lord Stark.

Maester Luwin looked at the injury as it was bad as he presses to help stop the bleeding.

“Can I make it to Winterfell?” Asked Ned breathing weakly from the loss of blood.

“There is away, but it will cause infection to grow inside where I will not be able to reach.” Maester Luwin said looking to Ned.

“Then do it. Give me what time you can, I must see Arya safe at Winterfell, she needs to know her future with Jon.” Ned said as maester Luwin nods as Benjen orders to bring a hot scolding blade.

“Bring the wagon closer and set up a bed for lord Stark inside of it. The rest of us will head out together. When Ramsay hears word of his father he will soon be on his way with many men.” Ser Rodrik orders as Aegon helps to hold down Ned as maester Luwin lays the scolding knife on his bare skin to close the wound.

Xxxx

They were riding fast through the woods to get far away as they could. Jon had Arya in front of him as she was small as it was easy to control his horse at this speed. She stopped fighting once he took off as his back would be sore from her pounding on it as he forced her to go with him.

He thinks over what has happened as she blames him over Ned’s death. ‘I could not let any woman be left to be kicked to death.’ He tells himself as he sees a wagon and a few men up ahead as he rides toward them.

“Jon, there is a cave a few miles up ahead, we can rest there tonight and make Winterfell late the next day if we travel hard in the morrow. We will reach the cave after dark if we keep going.” Tormund said as he knew lord Stark’s land as they were good friends for many years.

“Aye, I will go ahead to get it ready. But we will head out before sun rises in the morrow.” Jon said as Tormund looks to Arya.

“Keep her safe.” Tormund said as Arya stared nowhere as no words came from her either.

“Aye, hows Ygritte?” Jon asked as he felt Arya tighten and move from his chest to lean forward as she was disgusted with his concerns of another.

“She be fine, heads hurts, but she is good thanks to you.” Tormund said as Jon nods to take back off toward where Tormund said the cave was as Arya kept leaning forward as far as she could to stay away from his touch as if he was some vile man that could not be trusted.

It was near dark when they found the cave as he dismounts his horse to hold his hands out for Arya as she never moved toward him as she hasn’t spoke since they left Long Lake.

“Arya, I need to get you inside so I can get a fire built and find something to eat.” He said as she looks the other way as she ignores his every word.

“Fine, we will do it the hard way.” He said as he pulls her from the horse to sling her once again over his shoulders as he takes her into the cave to sit her down.

“Stay here I will be back soon.” He said as she turns her head to lay herself down in a ball on the cold dark ground.

Jon was furious as she would not speak to him, she tried her hardest for him not to touch her. She was hurting and he knew this but she blames him for her fathers actions. Even if he went to Arya and not Ygritte Ned still would have the same outcome of being stabbed. 

He built a nice fire and hunted some rabbit as the others was coming into the cave. It looked as if the others had found some food as well as it was put on to cook. They have had nothing to eat or drink since the early meal as he walks over to Arya to give her some meat and a drink as she turns her head the other way.

“Arya, you need to eat, at least drink something, you are still not healed. Here, take this as we won’t be stopping until we reach Winterfell.” Jon said as he squats down in front of her as she won’t even make eye contact with him.

“Jon, where is the water hole so I can clean up?” Asked Ygritte standing beside him.

“I will show you. I will be right there.” He said as he heard Arya speak rudely.

“You both get the fuck away from me, take your wench elsewhere.” She said as she knocks away the food from his hands to stare daggers meant to kill toward him.

“Arya, you can hate me, but she didn’t do anything. Don’t take it out on her. No matter the woman that was in trouble I would of still helped, even if I went to you, Ned would still been stabbed.” Jon growled as his anger grew towards her.

Arya on instinct alone punched Jon in the face as he fell backwards as Tormund rushed toward them.

“Keep those two away from me, they are the reason why my father is dead!” Yelled Arya as Tormund looks to Jon.

“What? Lord Stark is dead?” Tormund asked as Ygritte’s eyes widen.

“Jon left him to go to her! He promised to protect my father as he can’t keep his words. He left his side as he was with her as he was stabbed by Roose Bolton!” Arya yells as the tears came flowing through as others were silent as they watched as Jon got back to his feet.

“I was ordered by lord Stark to get Arya back to Winterfell when I seen Ygritte being kicked to death by a man. So I helped her, even if I went to you Arya, Roose and Ned would still be gone. I was ordered to leave his side.” Jon stated as he walks out of the cave.

....

It was an hour or more before daylight as they were getting ready to travel once again as Jon walks over to where Arya is sleeping as he sees her eyes swollen from crying during the night.

“We need to go, do you need to make water?” He asks as she looks to him then she turns away.

He bends down to pick her up as she fights him once more as he carries her from the cave to take her by a large tree to do her morning business as he stands just a bit away as she curses him long and loud. He just lets her get it out as he faces the other direction.

“You know, your right we do need to get back to Winterfell. Lets see how the North feels for you to become their lord. Thank the old gods I won’t have to stay to see you ruin my families name.” She said as she was coming around the tree as she slips as her feet were still to weak to walk on by herself as she fell to the ground on her side.

“Are you hurt?” He asked as he went to her as she turns to kick him in his gut as she turns over to start trying to crawl toward a tree to pull herself up as Jon catches her legs to twist her around on her back as he sits on top of her.

“Going somewhere?” He asked as he holds her hands down to the ground.

“Get off me! I swear if I was stronger Jon Targaryen I would run you through!” She yelled as he leans his face closer to hers to speak closely as he stares into those grey eyes as their noses barely touches.

“It is Jon Targaryen Stark my lady.” Jon said as Ygritte walks up on them.

“Jon,...Tormund said everyone is ready, we must leave.” She said as Jon agrees.

“Your woman calls for you,...go and run to her like you do.” Arya said as Jon gets up from the ground to bring her with him as he says; “Arms or shoulders your choice?” As she just yells in anger.

Xxxx

It was dark as the snow was falling he felt her shiver as she was only wearing a light cloak he was cold to so he was trying to reach for his bags as he gives her the reins to hold.

“Hold these, I have some furs in my bags.” He said as she took them into her cold hands. He felt her hair on his face as it was wet do to the snow as the wind blew she started to shiver a little more as she would not lean against his chest to ease her position as he had to lean into her.

He decides to untie his long fur he uses to sleep on as he wraps it around himself to bring it around so it would cover them both together as it would give off more heat.

“Take this and cover your face to help keep the wind and snow away.” He said as his arms were around her waist once more as she leans against his chest to cover herself and to hold the furs to her wet cold face as she holds the furs closed around them.

It was late into the night as he felt her drift off to sleep against him as she used his arm to rest her head as she sunk in against him. She was built small but held a strong punch and kick. 

Ygritte had asked to put Arya inside the crowded wagon as she wanted to trade her places but Jon said no as Arya would stay with him. Arya looked to her with hatred but when he refused he sensed it was a good choice as no cursing was yelled or fighting from her was given as he was grateful for this as he leans his face in the gap in the furs as he feels the heat from her mouth as she breaths. 

How he is to tell her she is not going anywhere that they are to marry. It was to be another year or more when she turned 17 name days, but since Ned’s death he is to marry here sooner as the agreement had stated.

He knows she has been through much the last moon and now this. They were both getting along well, starting to know one another until the events of today as now she hates him with her very soul as she does not hide it. She is very pretty, smart, and welled loved by many. He thinks of the conversations they had together at the North fields as they were pleasant and they both had a few laughs.

“Jon, I need to make water.” She said as she interrupts his thoughts.

“Can it not wait until morning?” He asked as he bends his head toward her as her face was covered in his furs.

“No,....I need some,....rags too.” She said shyly. 

“I will see what I can find.” He said as he knew what she meant as her moon blood has came. ‘Great timing out here in the middle of nowhere with snow and wind, thank the gods I am not a woman.’

“Go ahead, we will catch up.” Jon tells Tormund as they stop by some trees as he dismounts his horse to look through his bags. He had an old tunic as he looks to her hands as they are still wrapped in cloths as he tries to rip the tunic into long pieces to do as she needs to as he was not for sure if he was doing it right.

“Like this?” He asked as he shows her a strip. ‘She must think me a fool not know of the things.’

“Longer and a few more, it needs to be thick.” She said as she looks to him from sitting on the horse.

He did the entire tunic as he takes her down from the horse to carry her to a tree as he hands her the long strips of fabric.

“Tell me when your done, I will be over here.” He said as she nods. ‘Thank the gods I am no woman to deal with such things.’ 

Xxxx

They made it to Winterfell as Jon was carrying Arya to her room. Old Nan was there as a few servants as they removed her wet cloak and the other layers of her thick socks as he seen the cloths on her feet covered in blood as the back of her tunic. Her wounds had busted open and he didn’t think to ask about it before. 

“Rest and I will see you later.” Jon said as she said nothing as the ladies was taking care of her.

.....

It was very late as the castle was a sleep as the sadness was among many as the word of Ned’s death was spread. He was in unknown territory without his uncle, Tyrion, and maester Luwin. 

He walks down the hall to Arya’s room as he opens the door with the hearth flickering brightly as he sees her a sleep on her stomach as her back was bare showing her wounds. 

She was whipped as he sees six slashes on her back as her wounds were still lightly bleeding as he walks over to her quietly.

She was asleep as he took a seat to take a wet cloth to genteelly wipe the blood away from her bruised body. She had her furs around her as nothing could be seen as her arse and legs were covered. 

A servant came as Jon looks to the older lady.

“My lord,....she needs the paste on her back. She will wake in a few hours as I brought her some brought so she could eat something.” The servant said as Jon starts to put the paste on her back.

“Did you give her something to make her sleep?” He asked as he carefully applies the paste.

“Old Nan did, milk of the poppy. Her feet were to sore and raw to clean as she couldn’t take the pain, it needed to be done or infection would of set in.” The servant said as Jon nods.

“Can I bring you anything my lord?” She asked as she put the tray on the small table.

“No,..you can go I will stay with her tonight.” He said as he started to put paste on another of her soon to be scars.

“After the paste let the air dry it, leave her back uncovered but keep the fire going. If she is still in pain from her feet, give her a small sip of this after she eats something.” The servant said as he nods again.

“Goodnight my lord.” She said as she leaves the room.

.....

Ned was barely hanging on as he had a fever as the infection was indeed inside of him. He knew he should be dead as they were approaching Winterfell. The olds gods gave him a little more time as soon he would be meeting his ancestors in the crypts.

“Maester Luwin, when we arrive take me to the Godswood, bring Jon and Arya. Give Jon my cloak to claim Arya as his wife. Get the documents from the stone wall and have them ready for her signature as Jon has already agreed to the terms.” Ned said as Daenerys’s eyes widen as she knew Jon was betrothed but not to Arya.

“My lord, this is not the time for a wedding.” Maester Luwin said as he wipes Ned’s feverish head with a cloth.

“I will see at least one of my children marry. I only have a short time left as I know my time is ending. Have Benjen bring Arya first so I can explain things to her then bring the others to wittiness the marriage.” Ned said as the gates opened and the wagon entered the grounds.

.....

Ned was sitting on his favorite large stone rock as he looks up to the tree to see the leaves lightly swaying, they were calling him home. Benjen was carrying Arya as he sees her still bruised face as her hair was braided and her eyes swollen as he knew she had been crying the last few days.

“Father,...father I thought you had left me.” She said as she sat beside him to hug him tightly as her tears soaked his cheeks.

“Arya my Little Wolf. We don’t have much time but first know I love you so much, never forget this aye.” He said as he kisses her face as she agrees.

“I need you to promise me something as I don’t have much time left as the old gods are calling me home.” He said as she looks to him as she knows as she can see it as her father is dying.

“Anything father I promise, I promise you anything.” She said as she hugs him tighter as he returns the hug.

“Jon is my heir as he is the last male Stark to carry our legacy, ( Arya nods as she knows this.) Sansa is happy and she is betrothed to Willas Tyrell. I have made arrangements for you as well. (She looks up to her father as she knows she is not going to like what he says next.) You will marry Jon so you can stay here at Winterfell in your home and with your people.” He said as her eyes widened. 

“What,...no father not Jon. He left your side to help that red headed wench as Roose stabbed you. I can not do this, not this, not with Jon.” She said shaking her head no.

“Arya, you promised me, a Stark keeps their words. I told Jon to go to you and bring you home, I seen that man kicking that woman. He did what a good man does, he did not betray me Arya. I would of done the same as he. Jon is a good person, he is the only one I can trust to leave you with to take care of you when I am gone.” Ned said as she looks to her fathers feverish eyes.

“You and him can give me many little Starks to fill these halls of laughter and memories, to keep the Stark name going as you both are Starks same as my parents.” Ned said as Arya shakes her head. She will not disappoint her father, she can’t not him as her love for him is to strong.

“When must I do this?” She asked with tears in her eyes as he wipes them away.

“Now, I want to see one of my children marry before I leave this world. I want to know you are in safe hands that I can trust. Please Little Wolf, one day you will thank me for this, not today or in the morrow but one day you will come to this place and thank me.” Ned said as she looks up to see Jon, Tyrion and a few others walking their way as Jon was wearing her fathers cloak. Tyrion comes to her as he hands her a piece of paper as her father asks her to sign it as she does to hand it back to Tyrion.

She stands barely as Benjen helps her as she bends to kiss her father’s cheek as she walks to stand in front of the weirwood tree as Benjen helps her. She looks to him as he gives her a kiss on her cheek as he stands behind her as she was wiggly as he whispers in her ear.

“He is a good and honorable man, you need to get to know him.” Benjen said as Jon and maester Luwin approached.

Arya was in a trans as she could hear nothing as her thoughts were on her father as she looks to him sitting on the stone rock as he gave her away, she smiles to him as she didn’t want him to see her crying. He wanted this as she loves him so much this is the only reason she is standing here as words were being said as she seen a slight grin on her fathers face.

She didn’t know if she spoke the words or not as she couldn’t remember as her father gives a slight nod as Daenerys removes her robe as she was wearing a white bed gown as Benjen held her waist so she wouldn’t fall as her feet were raw as they had to scrub the infection away the night before as it was hard for her to stand by herself. 

She felt Jon place the Stark cloak around her as her father gives her a nod as she feels a cloth being wrapped around their hands. Keeping her eyes on her father she heard Benjen whisper in her ear.

“Let him kiss you and then it is over.” He said as her eyes widened again as her father tilts his head for her to give permission to seal the marriage.

She finally faces Jon for the first time as he looks to her as he leans in she instantly closes her eyes and tightens her lips as she feels him place a gently peck at the corner of her mouth.

“I pronounce you husband and wife until the end of your days.” Maester Luwin said as she looks to her father as he held a big smile on his face. She knew by the morrow her father could be gone as this was going to be his last memories of her. 

“We will have a good meal this night, let’s go inside and enjoy what the future our new lord and lady of Winterfell will bring for many years to come.” Ned said as he was helped into the castle.

Jon looks to Arya as he stood in front of her as the others were heading inside he opens his arms as she knew he was going to carry her once again.

“I want you to know even though we are married we are not going to consummate the marriage, not like this as neither of us are ready to do so. I want to wait until we get to know one another. But we will share the same room and bed but no one needs to know about the other, it can stay between you and I.” Jon said as he was walking to the castle as he carries her in his arms.

“Since you give me this choice I will tell you I have no plans on spreading my legs for you any time soon. So if I were you I would keep your red head close unless you decide to visit the brothels or your hands.” She said as she kept looking forward as he gave a sigh.

“I told you there is nothing going on between Ygritte and me, it ended moons ago.” He said as he stops to look at her as she turns her head to look at him.

“I don’t care, you can fuck who ever you want, as long as it is not me.” She said as she turns her head toward the others.

“Your father wants many grandchildren, we will eventually have to, to keep the Stark name going as I did promise him many children.” He said with a smirk.

“I will solve your problem on your heirs my lord. You fuck one a moon to get her with child as there is 12 moons in a year so that will give you 12 heirs, your problem is solved. And I will say nothing, you can name them Targaryen or Stark, no matter as you let me be as I want nothing to do with you or any of your women.” She said as they entered the castle as her father was sitting at the dais as he was looking awful as Jon puts her next to her father.

“We will have time later to talk about us, take this time and spend it with your father.” He said into her ear as she looks to him and gives him a nod and he sits besides her. He knew the next few moons would be hell as Arya Stark was his wife. 


	13. Chapter 13

Arya was still in the crypts as her father lies there as she never left his side in three days he lasted as she couldn’t. She was still in the same gown she was married in as her father’s fever got worse during the meal he asked to be taken to maester Luwin’s chambers as he order the servants to bring Jon and Arya’s things to the lord’s chamber as it was his no longer.

Arya was trying to let him pass in his on bed as she told him this as he could not as he wanted happy memories to be left in that room. Not the ones she would see of him dying as it would haunt her. 

She has been here all day as the night sky has fallen as she was sitting in the darkness with only one candle lit as she seen the flickering light dancing on the old stones at it was Jon coming to get her.

“Arya it is time to say good bye for the night. I will bring you back in the morrow.” Jon said in a sorrowful voice.

“I don’t know if I can Jon,...he was my whole world. I feel as if my heart is no more. He was my mother, my father, my best friend, he was everything to me.” She said as she broke down crying as she held her hands to her face. 

Jon walks over to her as he takes her into his arms to carry her out from the crypts as she wraps her arms around his neck as she was soaking his tunic. He let her cry as it came out heavily as he enters the castle as others were silent as they watched him carry her to their room. 

Many still held the tears themself but this was very different as the people here in the castle knew the closeness father and daughter shared. 

Miranda had the hearth going as Jon lays her on their bed as Miranda leaves to close the door behind her. He takes the furs to cover her up as he blows out the candles he climbs in next to her fully dressed as he brings her to his chest as she didn’t refuse. It took awhile as she cried herself to sleep as Jon just held her as he was trying to ease her pain. 

Xxxx

He woke to a slight tapping on the door as his eyes opened she was still next to his chest in a deep sleep. She was warn out and exhausted as he removes himself to open the door.

“My lord, Ramsay Bolton is demanding to speak with the lord of Winterfell.” Said a young guardsman.

“I will be right there, keep the gate closed.” Jon said as he puts a few more logs on the fire and checks on Arya as she was still sleeping as she didn’t even move from her spot she was laying in.

He reached the iron gates as he sees around two hundred men on horseback waiting for his arrival as he walks the stairs to over look the unwanted guest they were expecting.

“Lord Ramsay, you have asked to speak to me, what is it you want?” Jon said from the top of the wall.

“I want to speak to Lord Ned Stark, the bastard that killed my father!” Ramsay yelled.

“I am the the lord of Winterfell and all Starks lands. Lord Ned as passed from the wounds of your father. Now I say again what do you want?” Jon yelled so all could hear.

“My fucking slaves! Give them back as they belong to me as now I am the lord of all Bolton lands. And the coins the Starks has costed me for my slaves not working the mines, gives this to me as I will walk away and we will leave the two lords deaths as settled as they both have died.” Ramsay yells again as he looks up toward Jon to see other men standing on the wall beside Jon.

“I have no slaves, each person holds a trade they receive fare coins. They choose to stay on my lands, if they choose to leave they can by their choice but I will not make them. And to let words be known, anyone taken from my lands against their will, will be dealt with by the laws of Stark Lands.” Jon voiced out loudly and strong.

“Your a fool same as the rest. A Targaryen trying to rule the lands of the North. You will fail, and then I will own these lands and soon Arya will become mine to do with as I please. Robb wouldn’t listen to reason, nor Ned. You will soon follow their fate.” Ramsay said as he smiles up toward the wall were Jon was standing.

“Jon Targaryen Stark is my name as the Stark blood I carry. These lands will never belong to you nor will my wife. You are not welcomed on the Starks lands and as of today you and your kind will be banished from all Stark lands. Spread the word Ramsay, I will end slavery! I will give you one hour to get off my lands and to warn your men, if caught they will be judged on the laws of the lands they are captured as slavery is death!” Jon announced as he turns to walk down the wall.

“Get a group of men ready, find the Hound.” Jon said as he walks toward Ser Rodrik as he was just informed.

“Ser Rodrik, send out groups of men and lets start taking our lands back from these savages and protect our people. Have maester Luwin come to my solar.” Jon said as he hurried into the castle.

Jon sees Miranda as he was about to go back into his rooms to check on Arya before he gets tied up into his day.

“Let her sleep as long as she can, when she wakes have a warm bath ready for her and try to get her to eat something. Keep the other servants away to not disturb her. Check with me later to let me know how she is doing.” Jon said as Miranda gives a nod.

Xxxx

Theon was told of his sister as he sailed to Winterfell as fast as he could to get to her. Those two were close as he was furious to what had happened to both her and Arya. 

After a moon they where able to wear boots and walk on their own as Theon would tease them both as they could not do anything about it. Jon was busy as he only seen Arya as she slept in their bed at night or at meal time during their first moon together.

He missed carrying her around as she was completely healed, with no bruises, or cloths wrapped around her feet, hands or back. He was told she would have a few scars but they would not be to bad as in time they would fade a little more. 

Winter was coming soon as there guest were heading back to their homes as it would be easier now to travel within the snow storms that would surly come in a few moons time.

Jon had made some men into a group called the Night’s Rangers. Which wore black leathers and furs. They protected the lands of the Starks and took an oath to follow the laws of the lands to seek out justice. Another group went to find the people still missing from their homes from the maps Tyrion had made of every known slavery camp in Westeros. Theses men were called the Black Raven’s. The Hound was the commander. 

....

Jon was waiting for Arya to come into his solar as he was leaving for awhile to help the Night’s Rangers go on patrol and to look for a spot to build a few barracks so they would have another location besides Winterfell and the Castle Black. He wanted to have a resting place in the middle of their travels.

They have been married six moons now as winter has came. He was twenty now and soon Arya would be sixteen. She still wore her baggy dresses and binds herself to make it look like she was not blessed with breast but he knows otherwise as he seen them through her tunic when he took her from that cave. He was told Old Nan was to thank for this as it happened when lord Baelish came to Winterfell when Ned was away on the Wall. He has been wanting to get closer to her as he wakes in the night and morning feeling his needs as she always sleeps next to him as he feels her against his back. A few times he has woke to have his arms around her waist as her firm arse is pressed against him.

Arya walks into his solar as she was out with the servants in the leather room making jerkins, breeches and gloves for the men. He knew where she was as she was always with her people as she was curious to learn every trade of others. 

“You wanted to see me my lord.” She said as she came into the solar and closed the door behind her. They spoke every day as she knew where and what he does and he the same with her. Even though they mainly spoke at bed time or meal time. Arya thought he handsome and at times her mind would wonder over his body and those lips. She has only seen him with his tunic off a few times as his chest was nothing but muscles. She likes his scent and his warmth. But she would not let him know of these things. 

“I will be gone for awhile, I am meeting with Tormund and a few others to look for a location to build a few barracks for the Night’s Rangers.” Jon said as he was writing down a few things before his day was any busier. He was tired as last night he didn’t get much sleep as is hardness would not go away as he had to once again find his release after the castle was a sleep to sneak into his solar and lock the door to get his release. Then he would quietly climb back into bed. 

“Torrhen’s Square, and the Last Hearth are behind in payments. I was giving them time to pay but last week I was asked for some provisions until their glass houses could produce more crops. Maybe you can arrange something with the lords.” Arya said as Jon stops his writing to look at her.

“How far behind are they?” Jon asked as he leans back into his chair.

“Seven moons for Torrhen’s Square, and two years from the Last Hearth.” Arya said looking to Jon.

“What are the payments over?” Jon asked as he was learning daily of each lord’s agreements with lord Stark.

“Father loaned Ser Helman Tallhart five thousand gold coins to build their glass Houses. In return he would give twenty percent twice a year until the loan was paid off. He could not pay the spring loan nor will he be able to pay for the winter if he is asking for help with provisions.” Arya said as she goes behind Jon’s desk to show him the papers that were put away in a drawer behind him on a shelf.

“The Last Hearth was hit hard with the fever sickness many years ago. The heir could not get a woman with child. Lord Umber is still there I believe but you need to ask maester Luwin over the exchange of coins as it was not written to why they owe seven thousand gold coins.” Arya said as she hands Jon the other piece of paper.

“This could be good. By default the Last Hearth belongs to the Starks as it is Umbers no more. But I will talk to lord Tallhart to see if we can come up with another arrangement so he can still have his lands but they are ruled by the laws of Starks as we will hold part ownership.” Jon said as Arya looks to him.

“Part ownership?” She asked confused.

“Yes, like he can not sale to another if his lands are in trouble, we will pay off his debts as the lands will belong to us, but to others they will see lord Tallhart as the lord. He keeps his lands, his trades, but they will actually belong to us as they will be ruled like the Gift and Castle Black. We will see a smaller profit every moon but the land belongs to the Starks.” Jon said as he went to get up from the chair as be bumps into Arya as she went to fall backwards as he caught her by her waist.

He held her against him as their faces were close to one another as they both look into each other’s eyes.

“Are you alright, I am sorry for that, I wasn’t paying attention to where you were.” Jon said as he kept her in his arms.

“I am fine, glad to know you have quick reflexes. But you can let go now, if you don’t mind.” She said with a slight grin.

“I could but I don’t want to, we are married Arya. I would like to kiss you,...may I?” He asked as he still held her close to him.

She looks to him with curious eyes as no words came to her as he bent down to meet her lips with his gently. It was a peck at first then he gave her another as it was stronger and harder then the first. 

He pulls back to look at her as she was flushed. She looks up to him with a slight grin.

“Now, can you let me go.” She asked as he did slowly.

“I will be leaving in the morrow, you are in charge until I return. I will see you later at meal time and Arya, ...I enjoyed the kiss maybe I can get another later.” He said as he was heading to the door with a smile as she just stood there with a smile as he left the solar.

.....

Jon missed the evening meal as he had a feud to handle in Wintertown as it was late when he climbed in bed smelling of smoke and ale.

Arya was awake as he made some noise taking off his boots and sword as she felt his weight in the bed as he lays next to her. He puts his arm around her waist as he snuggles against her to bring her closer to him as she soon hears the deep breathing as she knows he went to sleep.

It was morning as she was undressed and naked standing by the hearth as Jon was not in their room as she was deep in thought over the kiss he gave her the day before in the solar. She was caressing her lips remembering the way it felt when she hears a voice standing behind her speak.

“Arya.” He said as she turns to look at him as she sees his eyes looking at her breast, as she follows them further down.

“Sorry, I didn’t think you would be coming back to the room.” She said as she reaches for her robe on the chair as she slides it over her arms as he just watches her not missing any movements she made.

“We are about to head out, I wanted to say by to you.” He said as she went to her table facing the widow as the snow was falling this morning.

He had an instant erection as her robe was from sheer fabric as her skin showed through the light colored garment. He could not resist the urge to walk close up behind her as he stood whispering in her ear softly. Her scent was engulfed into him as he knew it well.

“Have a safe travel, and tell Tormund I am looking forward to a visit from him soon.” She said as she felt his hands come around her waist as she swallows hard as he rubs his nose against her ear with his breath warm against her neck.

“I was hoping for a kiss, may I?” He asked as he turns her around to face him.

She lets him as it started the same way as before until she lightly licked his lip with her tongue. He did the same as it turned into a full blown kiss as his hands wrapped around her tighter to lift her up to place her arse on the table as she moves her legs open for him to stand between them as he deepens the kiss.

His hands opened her robe to feel her perky hard nipple with the tips of his fingers as she kissed him harder to suck on his tongue. His lips slowly left hers to reach her neck then to her breast as they were perfect and firm. 

She lets out a moan as he begins to suck them taking turns as he feels her hand on his head holding him there as he takes a chance to move his hand to her folds to find her wet as he enters a finger to hear another moan from her lips.

He goes back to her lips as he feels her unlacing his breeches as he pulls her arse closer to the edge of the wooden table. Her warm hands finds his length as he is harder than a rock as she strokes him with her small hand.

He wants this as he has for awhile so he places her legs on his hips, her arms around his shoulders as his hard cocks finds her wet entrance with desire. 

“Arya, I will try to be gentle...” he was saying as he felt her tightness as he entered her with her holding her breath as she squeezed against his thickness. He pushes deeper to pause to begin kissing her again. 

She was wet and warm and the tightness was amazing with each thrust of his hips. She let go of his shoulders to lean back as he was able to see his cock go in and out of her tight cunt as the pinkish color coated him. ‘Her maidenhead.’ He said to himself as this was an instant turn on as he began to go deeper and harder.

He felt himself building as he placed his thumb on her nub to work it as he took those sweet lips again. He was giving her long strides of his hard cock when she tightens again to whisper his name.

“Jon,....aww Jon.” She was saying as he felt his need coming as she holds her breath to have her release he thrusts harder to join her as he held tightly to her hips going deep into her to spill his seed. 

He breaths heavily as he lays his head on her chest as she runs her fingers through his hair. She was amazing he thought as he looks to her to kiss her again and again.

“You need to get ready to go.” She said as she met his lips again.

“Aye, I will see you when I return.” He said as he brings them both a cloth to clean themselves. 

“Did I hurt you?” He asked as he helps her down from the table.

“Yes, and no. I don’t know how to describe it.” She said as she closes her robe.

“I didn’t plan on it to happen this way, but you were irresistible when I seen you. Your beautiful Arya, I want you to know that, your beautiful.” He said as he pulls her to him to kiss her again as he holds her in his arms.

“Stay here, but I must go.” He said as he walks to the door to look at her again as she was wearing a smile same as he.


	14. Chapter 14

Jon and the Night’s Rangers were at the Last Hearth. Torrhen’s Square was dealt with as it is part of the Stark Lands. Lord Tallhart was grateful and agreed almost immediately with the new agreements that binds them together.

The Last Hearth looked abandoned and dark when they approached the castle. Buildings were falling apart as roofs had many holes as the snow fell through. They went to the stable to see three horses and a young stable boy looking about half starved.

“Is your lord home?” Jon asked the young lad.

“No my lord, lord Umber left a couple years ago and has not returned.” Said the young lad.

“Your name?” Jon asked as he dismounts his horse.

“Ollie my lord.” He said as he opened the stall gate to put the horses inside.

“Who lives here, or runs the castle?” Jon asked as he looks around the stables.

“I do what I can on the outside, but my sister try’s to keep the castle going along with our grandmother. They are both inside. I will take you to them.” Ollie said as they followed.

The castle was old and rough but built strong and would hold several hundred easily. 

Jon would place a commander in charge and hire a few more servants to work here as the castle would be perfect to have the Night’s Rangers to be posted here. 

“Tormund we will stay a few nights here, tell the others.” Jon said as Ollie’s sister came to them.

My lord, my name Neva, and this is my grandmother Ruby.” She said as Jon entered the hall of the castle. 

“I am Jon Targaryen Stark and these men are the Night’s Rangers. Do you know the whereabouts of your lord Umber?” Jon asked as he stood by the hearth to warm himself.

“No my lord, he took all the coins and anything of value and left two years ago. But he did leave this document saying it was to go to lord Stark of Winterfell.” She said as she hands the agreement over to Jon stating the lands are indeed properties of the Starks.

“Where are all the other servants, workers for the fields, the forge, stable hands?” Jon asked as the others were coming into the castle.

“Some ran off afraid of being taken for a slave. As others were, we hid out for a few moons and came back. They usually come in the spring or summer sometimes in the fall but not in the winter during the snow moons.” Neva said as Jon shook his head. 

“I will need a warm bath and room, can we please have some warm food.” Jon said as the girl nods.

“We can some but not much my lord, Ollie tries to hunt but he is eleven but we will do what we can.” The girl said as she went to walk away.

“Neva, you will have food brought here in a few days, we will hunt in the morrow for meat. Make plenty as you three need to eat to stay well.” Jon said as she smiles to him as she hurries toward the kitchen.

“Jon, we have half the boar left I will take it to her.” Val said as he nods his head.

He met with Tormund, Val and Ygritte a few days ago along with a few others as they were patrolling the lands. Val had her a man and she was happy with the huge beast as he was a big man as he was with them. 

It was late in the evening when he made his way to the room he was given as he finished his spice rum and meal. 

He was in the bed as his thoughts of Arya came to his mind as it has been over a moon as he missed her. He thinks about her everyday wandering if she has thoughts of him. He likes her a lot but it is not love yet but he knows it will turn that away as their closeness has increased. 

He misses her scent, those sweet lips. He misses her laying next to him as he has gotten use to her in the bed beside him. 

He wanted to do much more their first time together but it didn’t work out that way as he took her just a few minutes before he was to leave Winterfell. He had her scent on him for days until they reached Torrhen’s Square and he bathed. 

Just thinking about her he was getting hard as he rolls on his back to take himself in his hands. He began to stroke himself a few times when a knock came to his door.

He stops to lace his breeches as he walks over to the door to unlock it to see who it was.

“Ygritte, what do you need?” Jon said as he rubs his face with his hand.

“You,...by the looks of it you need me as well.” She said as she rubs his chest as he grabs her hands.

“No, I don’t need you. This haves nothing to do with you, but only my wife. Now if you don’t have urgent matters I will say good night.” Jon said as he went to close the door as she reaches for him as she wraps her arms around his neck. 

“You know you want me, she will never know.” She said as she was kissing on his neck as one of her hands rubs his hard cock. 

He closed his eyes as she rubs his cock as Arya is all he sees.

“No, leave now.” He said as he pulls her away from him to close his door and lock it to return to his bed. 

‘Next trip I will bring my wife with me.’ He says as he turns over to close his eyes to dream of their morning they shared before he left her at Winterfell.

Xxxx

Arya was working in the kitchens rolling bread as the ladies were singing a tune. The snow was heavy this day as her thoughts went to Jon once again. She wanted him home as she missed him at meal time and their chats before they went to sleep. She wants him next to her in their bed as he kept her warmer during the cold nights.

She was sore for a couple of days after he took her. She didn’t plan on having sex with her husband it just happened. 

Just the thoughts of him makes her wet between her legs as she smiles rolling the bread out on the table.

....

Jon stayed a moon at the Last Hearth as it was ready and fit to live in with food, servants and the Night’s Rangers. Benjen had came as he was proud of what Jon has done since he has taken over lordship of the Stark lands.

He went to Castle Black to see his uncle Aemon to ask for Sam Tarly to join him at Winterfell as maester Luwin’s request as he was getting older in age and wanted to train some one younger to be the maester at Winterfell.

On there travels home they made camp as the snow was falling heavily as the winds were blowing. Jon was in his tent by his small fire as he thought he heard a scream. He waited a few minutes as he heard it again so he left his tent with Jory and two others as they thought they heard the same coming from woods near them.

Making their way through the frozen brush they came upon a camp as two men were raping a young girl as a few more were tied to a tree. 

Jon gives the sign as they went in to stop the abuse as the men drew their swords with their breeches down.

“This is none of your business boy, you best be on your way.” The man said as Jon walks up to him as with one quick move the man drops his sword to the snowy ground.

“My lands my business. Who are these women?” Jon asked as the other one was on the ground with his face and cock pressed in the freezing snow.

“They belong to lord Ramsay, paid for just ask lord Baelish.” The man said as Jon looks to the three women.

“Lord Baelish took us from our farms my lord, we were at the creek washing when his men took us.” The girl said on the ground as Jon helps her up.

“Tie those two up as they will be given a cell. You ladies gather what you can as we will reach Winterfell in a few nights and then we can send you back to your homes.

Xxxx

They reached Winterfell in the middle of the night as the winters storm was brutal. He told the guards not tell he was home as he went to the kitchens to clean himself and grab a bit to eat then he made his way to his rooms. He was eager to see his wife and take her the rest of the night.

Walking into his rooms he locks the door to quietly add a few more logs to the fire as he removes all his clothing. 

She was sleeping soundly as he made his way under the furs to lay next to her. Taking his fingers to caress her smooth soft skin up from her legs to her hips as she wakes to turn her head toward him.

“Jon,...your home.” She said as he smiles to take her sweet lips gently as he turns her on her back to climb on her to kiss her sweetly. 

“I was away to long, I have missed you.” He said as he pulls her gown up to remove it as he starts to suck on her breast as she runs her small fingers through his dark thick hair as he nurses her breast like a babe.

He then lays kisses all down her stomach making his way between her legs as he reaches her sex with an eager tongue as she gasps over the sensation of how it feels. Holding on to his head she presses him harder as she releases her sweetness as he savors it licking and sucking every drop as she feels numb. She barely starts to breath when she feels his hard cock enter her with need as his eyes showed her desire and want. 

She lets out a moan as he was in her entirely as he takes her lips as he holds one of her legs with his hands as he thrusts inside her.

“This will be quick but I will make up for it as we have the rest of the night.” He said as he was already letting his own moans and growls be heard.

“Harder Jon,....give it to me harder.” She whispers to him as she takes his tongue to suck on it as he did as she commands.

Her tightness and warmth has been on his mind since he left Winterfell as it was overwhelming he could not control his wants as he soon took her deep and with forceful thrusts as she sucks on his tongue. 

He went to her breasts to suck on them harder as he knows she likes this as he hears her moans as he wraps one arm around her so he can drive himself deeper within her as his urge is near. 

He feels her tightening as he his reaching his own. She arches her back to bite her lip as this is when they released together as one. He feels his seed pumping into her small tight womb with every stroke of his hard cock as she milks him for more. 

He lays his head against hers as he takes her lips again, as she wraps her arms around him to bring him closer if she can. He likes this, he wants this he knows as he gives into his feelings to enjoy the comfort of this beauty as they are one and for always.

Xxxx

Three years has passed since they had married and he loves every day of it. They were happy as Arya has gave him two sons, both with dark hair and grey eyes. Jeb Targaryen Stark is two name days as he is the heir to Winterfell. He was named after Jon, Ned, and Robb. Rhamon Targaryen Stark is one name day as he was named after Rhaegar, Aegon, and Aemon. 

Aegon married Margery Tyrell as she was with child as his ways had caught up with him as the child was a little girl, her name is Alyssa Targaryen. 

Sansa married Willis Tyrell as she has a daughter and a son. Her daughter’s name is Catlyn and her son William Tyrell. 

Daenerys had went with Aegon to Kings Landing as she fell in love with the place especially the huge castle. Gendry Baratheon was the heir as they married. His father Robert had died by the hands of a whore who he took from a home as Gendry let her go after he found out what his fathers trades were with lord Baelish and Ramsay Bolton. Daenerys opened his eyes after she told him what had happened to Arya and Asha as he had no idea what was happening with his father’s new found investments.

Between Jon and Gendry they were trying to stop slavery as Gendry’s lands grew in the South, Jon had twice more in the North except for the lands of Ramsay Boltons.

He was heading to the storage pantry looking for his wife as he could never get enough of her as she was his very air he breathed.

He sees her as she is counting the provisions they have in storage as he comes behind her to wrap his arms around her with his lips instantly on her tender neck.

“This is why you keep me with child Jon, your hungry grows more with each child I carry.” She said as she feels her dress coming up as she puts her hands on the shelf to brace herself as she feels his hard length against her.

“You are the cause of my hunger wife. You temp me everyday I breath.” He said as his hands make her wet as he enters her swiftly.

He takes her everyday like this somewhere within the castle or on the grounds, but at night they make sweet love that last a few hours as this was just to ease his wants for later.

“Gods Arya, I love you. Your perfect in every way, beautiful, smart, awww,... and mine.” He moans as he moves his hips to go deep inside her as she moans his name.

Every since she started wearing clothes to show her figure he has been this way and she loves it.

“Yes yours,...harder my loves.” She says with her whimpering sweet voice as he holds on to her hips to thrust with need. He closes his eyes to feel her tightness as he remembers last night as she took him in her mouth as he spilled his seed. She was a site to see with her pinkish wet lips wrapped around his cock as she kept every drop as he was so turned on he had to take her again. 

“Arya loves your tightening to fast, I wont’t last like this.” He said as his thrusts became faster.

She leans back toward him as he captures her lips as he goes faster with her sucking his tongue. He reaches with his hand to find that nub as he was building to fast with the urge to spill as he needed to help to join him with the pleasures they would share together. She smiles to lean forward in a bending position as this was all it took as he moans with deeper thrusts as he spills deep inside with her using her tightness to drain him of his love.

“Arya, you know me to well. I love you.” He said as he turns her around to take her lips once again as he puts his relieved cock away as she smiles to him.

“I love you, did you see the boys this morning?” She asked as she was fixing her skirts.

“Yes, there great and happy, Jeb smothered me with his loves as Rhamon hugged my neck tightly.” Jon said with a smile.

He then puts his hand on her belly to feel her new bump as he kisses her sweetly.

“Maybe this one will be a daughter.” He said as he rubs her bump.

“If not this one then the next, as I am sure you will have me with child soon after this one is born.” She said as she wraps her arms around him.

“Big family my loves, I need to make the name Stark grow for many years to come. And besides we make beautiful strong children and I love making them with you. Just knowing apart of me is growing inside you makes me want more.” Jon said with a smile as he gives her a kiss to walk away as she smiles with him.

....

Arya was making her way to the Godswood to sit on the rock stone as her father had always done. 

“Father, how I miss you so much with each passing day. My love for you will always be with me as you will. You told me I would one day thank you when you gave me to Jon. Your right father as I want to think you for making sure my future was in good hands. I do love him more each day. We have two sons and another babe on the way as you told me to fill the stone walls with little laughters with many babes. You must told Jon the same as he has kept his words. We will be soon married four years with three babes, I think he likes to keep me fat and home to not get into much mischief as he has been told many times of my younger days. But I am happy father and I owe this to you. Thank you with all the love I carry thank you.” Arya said with a tear as she looks to the tree with a smile as she is indeed happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will stop this story here to leave it open to maybe to continue it at a later time. Ramsay is still a problem as Baelish with the slavery. I want to thank the ones who like and enjoy this story as I do not answer many comments I try to put the answers in the next chapter if I can. But once again to the ones who like my small stories you are most appreciated.


End file.
